


Safe

by busbee38



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: /s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Disorder, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, OCD, Smut, Swearing, eventually, there's a lot of swearing i just can't help it we swear a lot in england, well it is bossuet we're talking about here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busbee38/pseuds/busbee38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joly met Bossuet on his first day of fresher’s week. Bossuet and Grantaire had been helping Eponine move into her dorm when someone dropped a toaster out of the first floor window with a “Heads up!” and fell right onto Bossuet’s shiny head. Joly had observed the incident with terror in his eyes. He’d rushed right over to the bleeding man who was now crouching on the floor.</p>
<p>The developing relationship between Joly, Musichetta, and Bossuet. This was totally not what I set out to write but here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Microwaves and Nurses

The relationship is new and different. Nothing Joly has ever experienced before. In all of his medical textbooks he could never have anticipated what he would feel for these two wonderful people. He really liked the both of them, maybe he even loved them. This is why it was so difficult. He had to leave them so they could be happy together. He couldn’t give them what they wanted. They deserved better, they deserved more.

 

***

 

Joly met Bossuet on his first day of fresher’s week. Bossuet and Grantaire had been helping Eponine move into her dorm when someone dropped a toaster out of the first floor window with a “Heads up!” and fell right onto Bossuet’s shiny head. Joly had observed the incident with terror in his eyes. He’d rushed right over to the bleeding man who was now crouching on the floor.

“Oh my God, B, are you alright?” A scruffy looking man with dark curly hair placed his hand on the bald man’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah. Should’ve expected this really.” The bald man returned with a laugh. All of a sudden the hands on his shoulders were gone and a meek looking boy was in his face, inspecting his forehead. 

“Oh good lord, here can you see me, is your vision blurry?” A light was flashed into his eyes; the meek boy was opening a green bag and taking out a small torch.

“Yeah, I’m fine, am I bleeding?” The boy looked at the gouge on his head and promptly turned pale as he winced. 

“You’re probably gonna need stitches, here let me.” The boy extracted some gauze from what appeared to be a first aid bag. The bald man flinched at the words.

“What? I’m not gonna let some random guy stitch me up in the street. It’s nothing I’ll just go to the clinic.”

“Well, could you at least let me patch you up and escort you there.” The boys bright green eyes widened, Bossuet couldn’t say no.

“Okay, okay.” Joly helped the man into a more comfortable position and proceeded to mop up some of the blood, muttering to himself about the dangers of flying objects and injuries to the head. Joly sat very close to him, trying to see if anything had got in the cut whilst simultaneously trying to cease the bleeding. Bossuet observed the concentration on his aid’s face, the freckles on the bridge of his nose, the mousy brown hair that looked unkempt. When he was finally finished he stood up and held out a hand for Bossuet to help him up. 

“Thanks, mate.” Bossuet held onto his hand for longer than was necessary, then made to walk away when a hand grabbed his arm,

“Hey, where do you think you’re going? You’re coming with me, to the clinic and you’re getting that stitched up because if not you’ll end up with a huge scar on your head that will probably get infected and I can’t allow that to happen. So come with me, now, please.” Bossuet looked once more into the man’s eyes and sighed.

“Fine. But if it takes more than an hour for me to get seen, I might just let you do it after all. Or maybe a scar on my forehead would make me look badass.” Bossuet laughed then turned to his friend who only smirked at him, he began to lead the way as Joly scurried to gather his things. 

“So you know where the clinic is then?” The boy trailing behind him asked. Bossuet looked down at him,

“Yeah, I’ve ended up there more times than I can count. I’m ridiculously accident-prone.” Bossuet laughed. They continued their journey in a comfortable silence, Bossuet offered to carry the younger man’s heavy looking first aid bag but he refused, clutching it tightly to his chest. It took them only 10 minutes to walk to the clinic and when Bossuet entered he was greeted like an old friend. 

“Bossuet! You’re not even supposed to be back yet, in trouble already?” A sweet looking nurse tutted at him from the other side of the reception desk.

“I was helping a friend move in and someone chucked something out of a window, not my fault this time!” He smiled back at her. 

“What’s the damage this time then?” 

“A good chunk of my head I think, this guy helped me though, patched me up and everything. He nearly stitched me up he was so worried.” Bossuet moved aside so the nurse could see Joly who smiled nervously whilst his eyes darted all over the room.

“Right then, there’s no one else at the moment so come on in and I’ll stitch you up.” Bossuet followed the nurse to a door,

“Do you want your friend to come in too?” The nurse smiled at Joly.

“Nah, I’ll be alright. God knows how many times you’ve stitched me up in the past. I’m brave enough.” Bossuet followed her into the room and Joly took a seat in the waiting room. After 15 minutes Bossuet stepped back out with a bandage on his head.

“Now, you remember the gist of it, keep it dry, keep it clean, if it swells, gets puss, or smells come back and we’ll have a look. Other than that, just please take care of yourself. You’ve only got this year left then someone else can patch you up!” The nurse laughed before turning to a student stood at the reception. Bossuet turned to Joly with a raised eyebrow.

“You didn’t have to stay you know.” Joly gave him a small smile.

“I kind of did. I couldn’t just leave you here so you could leave and instantly get knocked over by a car.” Bossuet laughed out loud.

“It’s happened before, kid. Thanks for helping me out and everything, God knows Grantaire would’ve just told me to suck it up and carry on.” He smiled down at the boy, “What’s your name anyway, kid?”

“Oh, I’m Joly.” He held out a hand, juggling the green bag in the other arm. 

“Bossuet.” He replied. Their hands lingering once again. 

“How about we go back to campus and I’ll help you move your stuff in.”

“Oh, no. You should really go home and sit down. Don’t put any stress on yourself, but don’t go to sleep, did she check for a concussion because it happens more often than you think.” Bossuet smiled down at Joly. 

“Please, it’s the least I could do.” Joly looked up at the tall man, his eyes troubled until he finally let out a breath.

“Okay, but only if you let me check up on you tomorrow.” Bossuet raised his eyebrow again.

“Sure thing little man.” They made their way back to the campus and Bossuet gave a hand in carrying the suitcases and boxes to Joly’s room. Joly fretted over him, telling him not to carry so much.

“If you hit that area again it might bleed out more and then you could die so please just take it easy.” 

“Dude, I’m like twice the size of you, so I can carry twice as much as you. I’m fine, honestly.” Bossuet laughed his concern away. When Bossuet started to open a box to help put things away the action was met with a screech of; “Don’t touch anything in the box!” Bossuet looked up confusedly, his hands raised in mid-air. 

“Sorry, sorry. I just. Can’t. I can’t let you touch my stuff. I don’t really know you and I don’t know what you’ve touched and I’m pretty sure I haven’t seen you wash your hands. Oh my God I haven’t seen you wash your hands and you’ve touched my stuff,” Joly started breathing erratically, his eyes wide and nostrils flared. Bossuet leaped to his feet to stand in front of him.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. I have washed my hands, I had to do it in the clinic and I just went to the toilet before. It’s okay, man. My hands are clean and I’ve only touched some boxes so nothing inside has touched me. Come on, breathe with me and look at me.” He rubbed his hands up and down Joly’s arms, breathing deeply and calmly. Joly tried to replicate his actions. After a few minutes he had calmed down enough to drag himself over to the bed. He’d already changed the mattress and he’d had to bring his own sheets so he sat down heavily. Bossuet crouched down in front of him, a hand resting comfortingly on his knee.

“You okay, bud?” Joly’s cheeks were burning red.

“I’m so embarrassed. I’m so sorry, too. I can’t believe I just did that. It was probably the heightened stress because of the move and everything I’m so sorry this hasn’t happened in a few months.” He’d buried his face in his hands and only a few of the words were audible to Bossuet. Bossuet shushed him, “Don’t be silly, it’s absolutely fine. There’s no need to be embarrassed.”

“No, there is. If you want to go you can, I’ll just finish this by myself. Sorry for freaking you out.” Joly made a move to get up. 

“Hey, no. It’s fine. I’m going to help you get all of your stuff unpacked and ready. We’ll go wash our hands together and unpack, then I’ll call up for some takeaway. Okay?” Joly looked alarmed at the mention of a takeaway.

“Don’t worry, it’s a very professional restaurant, it’s got it’s Health & Safety certificates on the website, and it’s vegetarian. No dodgy meat, I promise.” Joly appeared placated.

“Thank you so much for all of this.” Joly looked up at Bossuet through fair eyelashes. Bossuet’s breath caught in his throat, he then proceeded to have a coughing fit.

 

***

 

When they’d finally finished unpacking everything, Joly set about putting things in the ‘right’ place, he wouldn’t let Bossuet do anything else, claimed he needed to rest. Joly arranged his books on the shelf according to height and width. His clothes by type of clothing, shoes lined up against the wall by colour. His assorted trinkets set on the windowsill precisely, and the various pads and pens placed on his desk in the top corners. In the bathroom, his toothpaste and brush were on the left hand side of the sink, the soap, shaving cream and razor on the right. In the small cupboard there were twelve more toothbrushes, six packets of toothpaste, three more tubes or shaving cream, and another three razors. His medication was on a small shelf next to the mirror. 

Bossuet observed the placement of each of the items, a fond smile on his face. He hadn’t even known the guy for more than four hours, but he felt like they had a connection already. He couldn’t wait to learn more about the bizarre boy.


	2. Joly and Bossuet Are Happy Little Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally the title. Musichetta makes an appearance and you get a bit of back story. Yaay!

When Bossuet left to get back to his apartment Joly practically collapsed on his bed. He let out a deep sigh. Everything was in place; he’d eaten and now he was just going to get ready for bed. Have an early night and get up to explore in the morning. Joly stripped off his clothes and placed them into the laundry bag at the foot of his bed. He stepped into his shower to get the day off of him. He huffed out a laugh as he applied shampoo to his hair; he’d had quite a pleasant day thanks to a stranger getting hit by a toaster. He hoped Bossuet would come visit him the next day, if not only to make sure he was okay, but it’d be nice to make a friend, God knows he didn’t have any so far.

Joly’d been looking forward to this day since he was 12 years old and first learned that he could get out of his home. A whole place for himself, he breathed out in relief. No one could mess anything up for him, everything would be just right. Perfect. 

He got out of the shower, dried himself off, applied his moisturiser, put on his pyjamas, and brewed some valerian tea with his own kettle and teapot. Tomorrow he’d go and visit his new psychologist for his next round of CBT, he was nervous, as expected, but excited. Perhaps this psychologist would be the one, even after all the years of hoping the very same thing. He finished his cup, washed and dried it in his sink, brushed his teeth and went to lie in bed. He stared at his ceiling for half and hour before giving up and selecting a book from his shelf. The sounds coming from the rooms surrounding him put him off, he worried for the safety of some of them. Eventually he exhausted himself, placed the book back in its place, and settled into a deep sleep. 

***  
Bossuet slammed the door shut when he got back home, not on purpose of course, he just still didn’t know his strength. Whistling happily, he fell into his armchair. Grantaire side-eyed him whilst Musichetta stared at him in shock.

“The fuck’s got you so chipper?” Grantaire grumbled, taking a swig from his beer.

“Nothing.” Bossuet smiled, eyes on the television which was showing Made In Chelsea, “Can you please turn this shit off?” Musichetta continued to stare in disbelief until he turned to look at the both of them. 

“What?” He asked them, a quizzical look on his face.

“You just fucking stepped into this room all la-di-dee whistling and smiling and you think we think that’s normal.” Mushichetta stared at him deadpan. Bossuet’s face contorted into confusion.

“Wha-?“

“It was that boy wasn’t it, the guy who was helping you. Bossuet’s got a crush!” Grantaire teased, turning to Musichetta to tell her what had happened. Bossuet spluttered.

“What? No! He just helped me out…”

“No, he came to your aid like Prince fucking Charming and you just sat there and swooned while he was all up in your face. Admit it Bossuet.” Bossuet had turned pink; he tried to dispute the accusations but ended up telling them what had happened.

“So yeah, I’m meeting him tomorrow.” He finished, looks of disbelief on both Musichetta’s and Grantaire’s faces.

“Oh mi cariño!” Musichetta ran to jump on him and squished him in a hug. She couldn’t really do much damage though as he was probably three times her size. The petite brunette wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a huge kiss on his cheek, shiny red lipstick visible on his tanned cheek. “Finally getting over me, hey?” Bossuet scoffed.

“I could never, you’re the love of my life.” He smiled up at her and kissed her softly.

“Eurgh, get a fucking room you’re both disgusting.” Grantaire only looked mildly repulsed as he flicked through the channels on the TV.

Bossuet threw a cushion at him before looking back at Musichetta. He’d known her for most of his life, they’d both moved into the same neighbourhood at the same time. He’d moved from Southern France when he was 8, his father kept getting into trouble with the authorities for no reason and his mother was being forced to remove her headdress more times than was necessary. Musichetta had just moved from Valencia when she was 5, ‘more opportunity in England’ her mother had claimed. They stuck together, both families becoming one in the face of being the new kid. 

They’d both grown up with three parents, Musichetta’s sister Arielle, and Bossuet’s brother and sister, Hanif and Sofia. They’d been boyfriend and girlfriend from the get-go, they’d shared their first kiss at 12 and 9, the first time they ever did something remotely sexual they’d been 19 and 16. Bossuet really didn’t want to get in trouble for anything illegal; it would’ve been just his luck. They went through Primary School and Secondary School together. Bossuet helped Musichetta study for her GCSE’s; she helped Bossuet with his Spanish A-Level. Bossuet took a gap year if only so they could be closer when she got into Uni. When Bossuet had finished his first year he moved into a three bedroom flat with Grantaire, his drinking buddy. When Musichetta had finished her first year she moved in. 

Bossuet and Musichetta were best friends, don’t get them wrong. They loved each other dearly. They weren’t in a relationship anymore; Musichetta broke it off when he went to Uni, “Go experiment!” she’d cheered with a smile. Bossuet had encounters with a few others, but none of them were like her, they weren’t home. They still kept up their casual relationship, it was perfect for the both of them, and Musichetta was forever going out on dates. They told each other everything though. Secrets would only destroy what they had. 

They laid in bed that night, Bossuet holding her close as they drifted off.

“You should ask him out.” Musichetta mumbled into his arm.

“Yeah?” 

“Of course, I’ve never seen you this happy with anyone else and you’ve known him less than a day.” 

“Okay, I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be a looong fic. I can feel it. 
> 
> hit me up on tumblr frespana-writes.tumblr.com


	3. Time Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joly has a nice day.

The next morning Joly woke at 5:30am on the dot. He laid there for 10 minutes, staring at the ceiling, willing himself to just get up. He hopped out of bed, folded the covers back down, smoothed out the sheets. Then smoothed then out again. The corner of his duvet peeled back so he started again. When it was right, he moved on to have a shower. 

He repeated his routine, drank his tea, then changed into some clothes. He wandered into the shared kitchen, mind racked with nervous thought. He moved onto the fridges, they were split so each of them had two shelves. Everything looked surprisingly clean, but then again, the building was brand new along with everything in it. It took one look at the sink to confirm his relief. The place was clean. Now he only had to organise the furniture. Joly closed the fridge door seven times to make sure it was shut then moved to put the chairs around the tables equally. He looked in the cupboards with his name labelled on them, closing them thirteen times each as quietly as he could. But obviously not as he was interrupted on the twelfth closing of the second door by a loud clearing of the throat.

"Oh! I'm so sorry it just wasn't shut properly, I tried to be as quiet as I could. I'm so sorry if I woke you!" Joly's cheeks flamed. A tall bearded blond haired man stared at him.

"No, I was awake. I just wasn't sure if you we're going to stop."

"Oh. Well I only had to - I mean I only felt like I had to do it thirteen times. Sorry." Joly shifted, his eyes on the cupboard door. "Sorry I just need to..." He held the handle and closed the door thirteen times in quick succession. 

"It's okay." The man looked at him with understanding eyes. "OCD? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

Joly looked up at him, a small smile on his face. "Yes. Yes it is. How did you know?"

“I had a mild form when I was sitting my A-Levels, I kept doing things seven times. Essays, brushing my teeth, washing my hands, I even wore seven items of clothing.” The man gave him a quirky smile.

“I’m Joly.” He gave the man a smile and short nod.

“Combeferre.” The man smiled back.

***

Bossuet woke up choking on someone’s long dark hair. This was not the first time he’d woken up this way. As he choked himself awake, Musichetta stirred into wakefulness. 

“Oh for fucks sake B this is why I offer to be big spoon.” She pulled her hair out and away, and tied it into a bun.

“Yeah, yeah, next time.” Bossuet made to get out of the bed.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” Musichetta grabbed one of his legs; he tumbled over the edge of the mattress and landed on a heap on the floor.

“Ouch! That fucking hurt!” Musichetta scrambled over the bed to hold Bossuet’s head to her chest.

“Aww, my baby. See this is what happens when you get out of bed too early.” She stroked the stubble around the sides of his head. “We’re gonna need to buzz this again in a couple of days.” She added absentmindedly. After a couple of minutes Bossuet started to shift out of her grip.

“I’m going out to go see Joly today.” At the smirk on Musichetta’s face Bossuet’s face turned an unflattering shade of red. “He said he wants to check up on me, make sure I’m not dead and all that!” Musichetta just grinned wider.

“Sure, sure. Let him heal you.” She teased, Bossuet flipped her off.

“Fuck off. And don’t stay in my bed all day! Go out and do something, maybe take R with you.”

“Oh I don’t know about that. We have a new neighbour, they left a box of books outside the door and R was orgasming over the titles. Kept saying something about letting them quote Musil to him in bed. Trust R to fall in love with someone over book titles.” Bossuet laughed at that.

“Well, I’m going to take a shower.”

“Is that an invitation?” Musichetta grinned.

“Nope.” Bossuet smirked and disappeared around the door and into the bathroom, accidentally slamming the door shut once again.

***

“Would you like to go on a walk?” Combeferre offered Joly after they had cleaned up from their breakfast. “Explore the area, I only came here on the Open Day and I’m not local as you can probably tell.” Joly smiled, the blonde’s broad Northern accent was obvious.

“I was thinking the same thing.” Joly smiled. They went to their rooms and arranged to meet in the common room in half and hour. Joly put on his red coat, the forecast hadn’t predicted rain and it was fairly sunny outside. He put on his gloves and hat, applying a little bit of sun cream to his face, then made his way to the common room that was right next to the kitchen. No one else seemed to be awake yet, which wasn’t surprising seeing as it was 9 o’clock. 

“Ready to go?” Combeferre appeared at the doorway, wearing a coat and gloves. Joly gave him a smile.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

They stepped outside into the autumn sunshine, the unforgiving cold contrasted by the sun shining bright in their eyes. They walked through their campus, down a couple of streets and into the city. 

They wandered around the shops, looking at kitchen utensils and tupperware. Joly bought some water bottles ‘Can’t use the same one too many times, it can cause cancer!’ and a few boxes of tissues, ‘I get ill quite a lot.’ They went into a second-hand bookshop where Joly mainly stuck to the windows and doors, not touching anything. Combeferre repeatedly asked if he wanted them to leave the shop, ‘I can come back another day Joly.’ They finally finished the shopping and set back outside.

“Do you have any other plans for today?” Combeferre asked as they passed yet another Costa.

“Not really, I’m going to see my new psychologist at 5.” They turned a corner.

“Okay, well I’m meeting some friends for lunch and I’m sure they’d love to meet you.” Combeferre observed Joly as he walked on silently and contemplatively, after a couple of minutes Combeferre thought about retracting his offer when Joly finally spoke up.

“Yeah, that sounds great. Thank you, Combeferre.”

“No problem, I can’t just let you stay in your room all day.” Combeferre smiled down at him. They turned another corner; the person travelling in the opposite direction collided with Joly and nearly knocked him over.

“Oh, shit mate I’m so sorry!” Joly looked up to see Bossuet who was steadying him by the shoulders. “Joly? I was just on my way over. Look I’m alive still!” Bossuet grinned down at the smaller man.

“Bossuet! No problem, I’m glad to see it.” Joly smiled up at him, Combeferre cleared his throat loudly but inconspicuously. “Oh, sorry. Combeferre this is Bossuet, Bossuet this is Combeferre, he lives on my dorm.”

“This guy saved my life, I swear. He’s like a superhero, I got hit by a falling microwave and he patched me up nicely and took me to the doctors.” Bossuet held out his hand to Combeferre, who took it and shook it firmly.

“Nice to meet you, Bossuet. We were just going to meet my friends for some lunch, would you like to come?” Bossuet turned to Joly, he looked apprehensive.

“If that’s okay with you?” 

“Yes. It’s okay with me.” 

“Okay, let’s go. I haven’t even had any breakfast I only woke up an hour ago.” Bossuet laughed, taking a bag each from Joly and Combeferre who gladly gave up some of their burden.

***

They entered a small café down a narrow alley. Wooden floorboards and a roaring fire in the first room, a coffee bar with a glass cake counter sat against the right wall. There were low tables with worn looking sofas, a door with a toilet sign on it, another leading to what was presumably the kitchen, and an open doorway at the back wall. Combeferre led the way through the room, smiling at people sat at the tables, greeting the cashier kindly, and making his way through the doorway. This room was smaller than the main one; a smaller fire was against the back wall, there were only four tables, around the biggest one there were an assortment of wooden chairs, two of which were occupied.

“Combeferre!” A man with dark curly hair and an impish face stood up and bounded over to greet the taller man with a hug. The other person raised their head.

“I see you found the right ginnel.” He smiled. He stood up and crossed the room over to where Joly and Bossuet stood with confused expressions on their faces.

“Ginnel?” Bossuet quizzed.

“Northern word. It means an alleyway. My name is Jehan.” Jehan held out a hand for Bossuet to shake. 

“Bossuet.” He smiled down at the shorter person. Jehan turned to Joly.

“My name’s Joly.” He gave a nod in greeting to him.

“Lovely to meet you. This man-child here is Courfeyrac.” The ‘man-child’ gave them an ecstatic grin as a greeting, still clutching onto a bored looking Combeferre.

“Great! Now let’s get some grub before I eat you all.” Bossuet laughed.

They all took a place around the table; Combeferre and Joly shed their coats, gloves, and hats. They placed their bags in a corner. Joly opted to sit on his coat, though, not that he didn’t trust the cleanliness of the establishment, merely as a precaution. Bossuet’s lack of any cold weather wear was commented on by Joly numerous times.

“I just can’t understand that you don’t have any coats, not one. It’s freezing Bossuet. We live in England, you need to wear a coat nearly everyday!” Bossuet just laughed it off.

“Maybe for you, little one. I just don’t get sick often, that’s the only thing I have luck in.”

A young woman came in to take their orders, blonde curly hair halfway down her back and warm golden brown eyes. She seemed to already know Jehan and Courfeyrac. The group chatted whilst they waited for their food, just as the waitress entered the room, Bossuet stood up. He swung himself out of her way, hitting his head against the wall in order to not knock her over. She succeeded in not dropping everything and Joly was at his side in a matter of seconds.

“Bossuet, not again. Look up at me.” Joly took the man’s head in his hands and peeled back the bandage over his stitches. They weren’t bleeding and they hadn’t split. Bossuet stared up at Joly, his eyes crossing slightly as he studied the man’s face once again. Joly fussed over him, making sure he hadn’t cut himself anywhere else.

“I’m fine, Joly. Honestly. I’ll probably just have a couple of bruises here and there.” He smiled at him, tried to be reassuring.

"If you're sure." Joly looked down into Bossuet's eyes. It suddenly went very quiet, Combeferre looked mildly uncomfortable, Jehan could've had hearts in his eyes, Courfeyrac was bouncing with glee. 

When Joly noticed the silence he instantly shone bright red, pulling his hands from Bossuet's face and standing up. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. Uhm. Would you like a hand up?" Courfeyrac snickered around a mouthful of mashed potato. Combeferre regarded him with a disappointed glare. Joly held out a hand to Bossuet and he hauled him up.

“I’m fine, Joly. Honestly. I’ll probably just have a couple of bruises here and there.” He smiled at him, tried to be reassuring.

"We'll I don't know about you guys but I think we just witnessed something special - ouch!" Courfeyrac rubbed at his arm, a hurt look aimed at Jehan who just ignored him.

"So, Bossuet, what do you study?"

"I'm doing International Law, third year now." Bossuet answered with a smile.

"Oh, you look a little older than a third year."

"Oh, yeah I'm 22. I took a gap year so my friend could go at the same time as me."

"That's sweet." Courfeyrac gave Joly a meaningful stare. Joly had no idea what it meant.

"What do you all do?"

"We're both Medical Studies." Combeferre answered for him and Joly.

"I'm on the Combined Honours Programme, because it's my second year I might have to drop a subject next year but I love them all so much!" Jehan hugged the book he was holding to his chest.

“Drama and Visual Studies, hell yeah!” Courfeyrac fist-pumped the air a couple of times. He ceased his actions when the glares both Jehan and Combeferre became too much. “Spoil sports.”

“So, how do you three know each other?” Bossuet laughed.

“Well, you can probably hear that we’re not from down here, Combeferre is from Manchester, and the lovely Jehan is from the Lake District. Now, I moved from a tiny-weeny town in Northern Ireland about three years ago. We moved to Manchester and that’s where I met Combeferre. He was just sat all on his lonesome in the library so I went over and just started talking to him. We were in the same year because he’s a genius little shit but they forced him to take a gap year before Uni. We met Jehan on the internet.” Courfeyrac gasped for breath.

“Okay…” Joly looked at the three warily. Bossuet looked as though he was still trying to comprehend the onslaught of information.

“What about you, how did you meet? Tell me.” 

“He rescued me – “

“No, honestly I was just being normal.”

“But you patched me up and everything, no one else would’ve done that.” Bossuet smiled at Joly shyly. Joly blushed.

“A toaster hit his head and I made sure he didn’t go and get himself killed.” Bossuet lightly shoved Joly’s shoulder. Joly chuckled. Courfeyrac sat open-mouthed, chewed up food visible until Combeferre reached a hand over to snap it shut.

Joly sat back as they all started talking about various things. He was having a really nice time, he felt calm and relaxed. He felt comfortable, like he could just be himself. He hadn’t felt this way in a long time, not since he was 14 and embarking upon his first and last relationship.

“Hey, don’t you have an appointment to go to?” Combeferre murmured quietly, tapping Joly on the shoulder.

“Oh, shit!” Joly sat up straight, looked at the watch on his wrist and saw that it was 4:15pm. “Where did the time go?” 

“You okay Joly?” Jehan asked.

“Yeah, sorry, I’ve got an appointment that I totally forgot about.” Joly stood up to get his gloves, hat and bags. “It was lovely to meet the both of you, I hope Combeferre will bring me along for dinner again.” Joly smiled at Courfeyrac and Jehan sincerely.

“Hey, let me walk you? It’s getting dark already and I need to get home soon anyway.” Bossuet looked up hopefully.

“Okay, but only if you wear this hat. I don’t want you to catch a cold or something. Not on my watch.” They both laughed at each other.

As Joly and Bossuet left, saying goodbye to the waitress, Courfeyrac stared after them with a wistful sigh, “I have no idea what’s going on but I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frespana-writes.tumblr.com


	4. At The End Of The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bossuet is a cutie, Joly's appointment, Combeferre is a babe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention in the first place that this is unbeta'ed so all mistakes are my own, pop a comment if something's wrong :3

Bossuet escorted Joly further into the city, he marvelled at the way that Joly walked down the street. Trying to maintain the façade that he was walking normally, but he was really glancing down at his feet every six or seven steps, every now and every now and then he would step hard down on a crack in the pavement. He tried not to make it obvious that he was looking, but when Joly traversed to the other side of the pavement to step on a crack with his left foot Bossuet let out a little giggle. Joly looked up at him, stopping in the street. He looked mortified.

“Shit, no, sorry. I wasn’t laughing at you. I was just. Uuuuh… I don’t- sorry.” Bossuet pleaded with the shorter man. Joly’s head turned to the ground, Bossuet reached out a hand to push his chin up, hand retracting to his shoulder at the last second.

“No, it’s okay.” 

They walked on in silence for another couple of minutes, Bossuet stealing glances guiltily looking down at the discouraged boy. Bossuet watched as Joly restrained himself from moving over the pavement as freely as he had done before, wincing every time he stepped on a crack with his left foot.

“Joly, stop. I’m really sorry okay, please just go back to what you were doing before. I’m so sorry. It’s just that I’ve never seen someone move with that kind of enthusiasm. Makes me wonder how you are on the dance floor.” Bossuet chuckled nervously.

“I’ll tell you, a damn sight better than you. You’ve got the clumsiest feet in the world.” Joly shyly joked back. Bossuet grinned. 

“I’ll bet you’re a real maniac on the floor.” Bossuet chuckled, shaking his hips and accidentally hip-checking a woman passing by.

“I don’t dance, really.”

“Oh, how come?” 

“Where would I dance? On my own at home? I was never invited to the dorm parties, or house parties during breaks.”

“One of my roommates, Grantaire who you kind of met yesterday, he likes to dance. He runs a club at uni, it’s one of the few things he can get excited about. Sometimes, I’ll come home and he’ll be dancing around the apartment, waltzes, quick-steps, ballet.” Bossuet chuckled at a memory; “He tried to rope me into dancing with him one time, we figured the waltz couldn’t do much harm, right?” He looked over at Joly who was gazing up at him, Joly nodded, “Sure.”

“Well, we were all wrong, I tripped over a DVD case on the floor, a DVD case Joly, and threw R head first into the wall, his shoulder busting through it, my arm broke trying to stop myself from crashing into him, and when I tried to stand up, I pulled the bookcase down. I’ve got a little behind my ear where a volume of ‘Chett’s ‘Summa Theologica’ hit me.” Bossuet was outright laughing by now, Joly looked simultaneously amused and concerned. 

“Oh, don’t worry kid. I’m not allowed to dance anymore, I just watch R and ‘Chett, I have to sit very still too. R was pissed at me for ages; he couldn’t teach for two weeks bless him.”

They continued on, amused expressions matching. Joly nearly wanted to skip his appointment in favour of talking more with Bossuet. He blushed as he thought about how handsome the funny stranger was. He felt guilty for a moment, but reasoned that he was allowed to feel this attraction. It didn’t matter if the man was straight, he could be attracted to him if he wanted to be. Joly relaxed more, looking over surreptitiously; Bossuet saw him in the corner of his eye and grinned. 

Soon enough, the came to the student support building, Bossuet stopped outside the building. 

“This it?” He gestured vaguely towards the small white house.”

“Yeah.” Joly paused awkwardly, “Thank you for walking me here, and for carrying my bags.” Along the way, Bossuet had accumulated Joly’s shopping.

“No problem, what’s the point in being this big and strong if I don’t offer my services.” Bossuet grinned charmingly, holding the bags out to Joly with a bow.

“I’ll see you around?” Joly took the bags off him, avoiding eye contact; he’d blush if he met the dark eyes currently staring at his face.

“Yes, definitely.” Bossuet was nodding his head eagerly yet needlessly. “Uhm, you know what. Here I’ll give you my number.” Bossuet fumbled for his phone in his back pocket, his slightly cold-numb hands even more clumsy than usual dropping the phone. “Oh, shit.” He bent down to pick it up, the seams in his jeans not agreeing with the movement and popping open along the inside of his thigh. Bossuet stood straight up, freezing for a few seconds before he was brought out of his embarrassed stupor by the sound of Joly’s laughter. Bossuet grinned at him in return, Joly’s laugh was wonderful, not the amused chuckle he exhibited in the café, this laugh was loud and deep, his whole body rocking forwards, his face scrunched up in delight and the happiest sounds coming from inside his soul. Bossuet watched him, chuckling, until he started to come down from his amusement, he held his hand out to Joly, “Phone.” Joly took his phone out of his pocket, effortlessly handing it over to the taller man.

“Ooh, be careful.” Joly hovered his hand under the phone then promptly started cracking up again. He couldn’t help it. Bossuet typed his number into the phone, surprised that it didn’t have a lock, “You’ll need to put a passcode onto this thing if you’re gonna hang out with me and my friends. Unless you want two hundred pictures of R every time you leave the bloody room.” He added Joly’s number and handed the phone back to the red-faced man. 

“I didn’t mean to laugh at you that much, I’ve just never seen anything like it.” He smiled up at Bossuet sheepishly.

“No problem,’ Bossuet replied, a sudden burst of courage rushing through him. “Hey, do you maybe want to go for coffee sometime?” Joly was silent, Bossuet closed his eyes, scrunching them up in chagrin, “Sorry, I, uhm.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Joly replied breathlessly. They both made eye contact, faces bashful. “Sorry, I better go, I’m five minutes late as it is.” Joly made to rush off. Bossuet stilled him slightly with a touch to his forearm.

“I’ll text you.” Joly nodded, their eyes meeting causing another flush of red to overcome the both of them. Joly left for the door swiftly, leaving Bossuet standing outside the building, elated and grinning from ear to ear. He sighed as he took out his phone, thankfully not dropping it this time, and calling Musichetta.

“’Chett, you’ll never guess what just happened.” He carried on his conversation the whole way home, recounting every detail of the day, most importantly how much he loved the laughter of the adorable anxious medical student he was definitely mitten with.

\---

Joly entered the building with a grin on his face. He plonked his bags down in the waiting area and made his way to the reception desk on the opposite wall. He smiled timidly at the woman behind the desk, his earlier happiness not contributing to his confidence.

“Hi, my name’s Joly, I have an appointment with-“

“Ah, yes. Welcome, Doctor Proctor will be out to come get you in a minute or two. Take a seat.” Joly stared at her, “Yes that is her real name.” The woman chuckled at the expression of Joly’s face.

Joly sat down on one of the proffered seats. He allowed himself a moment of reflection of the day and smiled to himself. What a good day it had been, even if there had been a hiccup, but Bossuet was so sincere in his apologies that Joly couldn’t bring himself to feel hurt. After what felt like seconds, a door opened down the wide corridor and a tall woman with dark hair, dark skin, and dark eyes came to the waiting room. 

“Joly?” She smiled warmly down at him.

“Yes.” Joly stood up and grabbed his bags.

“Would you like to leave your bags behind reception?” Dr. Proctor asked him carefully. Joly appeared to weigh up the benefit in his head.

“Yes, please.” If he didn’t it’d be one more thing to distract him from speaking with the Doctor. He handed them over to the receptionist, who placed them next to her with a friendly smile. Joly was led down the corridor which was decorated with not the usual store bought prints of flowers and animals, but with beautiful watercolours. The doctor opened a door not very far along the corridor, which led to another door ‘to ensure privacy’ which led to a medium sized room with a huge frosted window on the right, a desk on the left, a table in the middle of the room with some soft chairs surrounding it.

“Would you prefer to sit at my desk, around the table, or would you like to lie on the sofa I have.” She gestured to the sofa which was against the wall next to the door.

“Uhm, around the table please.” The doctor gestured that he had free choice and Joly chose the chair that was facing the opposite way to the window.

“Any particular reason you chose that seat?” 

“The window has squares on it, if I were facing that way I’d only count them instead of concentrating.” She regarded Joly with a smile.

“So, I understand you’ve been seeing a psychologist for three years now, originally for your Obsessive Compulsive Disorder?” Joly nodded at her.

“Yes, the first time I went I was referred to a psychiatrist for immediate medication.”

“But you stopped taking them after two months and requested to see a psychologist?”

“Exactly.” Joly fidgeted with his hands.

“Hey, that’s okay. I understand why you wouldn’t want to take anything, medication affects people differently.”

“Yeah, differently.” Joly chuffed.

“Was it terribly bad?” Doctor Proctor crossed her legs in the seat opposite to him, her hands placed over her lap calmly.

“Benzodiazepine. You know what that is. I was given it for two months before I read up about it. I should’ve ceased use but I wasn’t warned about the… effects.”

“That’s a very sensible thing to do.”

“Yes. I’d rather never feel that way again. I’ve taken to drinking Valerian tea three times a day; I find it helps to relax me just because of the routine. No negative effects so far, and even if it feels like a compulsion it doesn’t particularly bother me.”

“That’s really good.” She smiled at him, “So, when I came in I saw you smiling to yourself, are you a smiley person?”

“Ha, not until very recently. I used to be quite ‘smiley’ until the thing.”

“So, what had you so cheerful?” The doctor prompted carefully.

“Uhm.” Joly blushed, “I had a really good day. Yeah, it was just a really nice day and I feel great because of it.”

“I’m glad. So you’re settling in well?”

“Yeah, it’s why I had such a good day. I helped this guy yesterday, someone dropped a toaster out of a window and it hit his head. I was really scared to be honest, I don’t want anything to put me off being here, I need this.” Joly paused to clear his throat; looking around the room he counted the rows of tiles on the ceiling. “I went shopping with a dorm mate, Combeferre, he’s really nice and understanding. Then we went to lunch with some of his friends, we bumped into Bossuet, the guy I helped, and we just talked. We talked for three hours and I didn’t even notice the time.” Joly smiled slightly.

“So you’ve made a few friends already?”

“I think so. And, maybe-“ Joly cut himself off with a blush.

“Go on.” The doctor pushed gently. Joly rubbed each of his fingers.

“The guy, uhm. Bossuet… I. He asked me for coffee.” Joly’s eyes were lowered, not knowing the response of the doctor.

“How do you feel about that?” Joly chanced a glance upwards, no judgement was held in the doctor’s eyes.

“Anxious.” He said with a laugh. The doctor smiled at him.

“As we’d expect. I do think that this would be a wonderful opportunity for you, new friends and the promise of something more. I understand that this is new to you.”

“It is. But I feel comfortable with it already. I didn’t want to be at home when I was with them, and I didn’t want to run away when Bossuet walked me here. I just felt comfortable.”

“This is very good, Joly. I feel like you should interact with these people as often as you can, don’t force yourself to be around them all of the time, but just ‘hang out’ with them. They seem to have a good influence on your state.”

“I will, thank you doctor.”

\---

 

Joly left, bags in tow, smiling to himself as he walked down the street towards his halls. When he got in he went straight to his room, put the bags on his bed and put his purchases in place. Joly then made his way to the kitchen only to be met with Combeferre who was stood over the hob stirring a pan.

“Hi.” 

“Oh, hey. How was your appointment?” Combeferre smiled warmly.

“It was good, thank you. What’re you cooking, it smells lovely.”

“Spaghetti Bolognese, just a quick something before I go out and meet up with the guys again. You want some?”

Joly’s stomach grumbled, “Please.” Joly chuckled.

Combeferre grabbed two of his new bowls and heaped pasta and sauce onto them, they sat ravaging their meals before Combeferre spoke up.

“So, Bossuet seems like a cool guy.” Joly kept his eyes trained on his bowl, he knew that Combeferre was fishing for information but he wasn’t sure how much he was willing to share.

“Yeah, he’s really nice.” Joly kept on munching before he made his decision. “He asked me out.” He added, Combeferre’s eyebrows rose as he grinned.

“What did you say?”

“We’re going for coffee, he’s going to text me when he’s free.” Joly tried so hard to not blush but it seemed like today his face was to be permanently red. “He was so adorable, he dropped his phone and split his pants trying to get my number, but it was adorable.”

“I’m happy for you, Joly. I don’t know you well but I can tell you like him.”

“I do, I just don’t know whether he likes me.” Joly frowned at himself, he didn’t mean to say it but now that he had it was all he could think about.

“Hey, Joly. Hey. Don’t think that, I can tell that he likes you. Courfeyrac asked me if you two were together you seemed that close, and you’ve known Bossuet for what, 36 hours? He’s asked you out. He wants to get to know you. This is good Joly.” Combeferre reached over to grip Joly’s shoulder gently; he squeezed to get his attention. 

“Thanks Combeferre, I don’t know what came over me. I’ve had such a good day so thank you for that.”

“Anytime Joly, anytime.” Combeferre released his shoulder with another squeeze before excusing himself. Joly washed up their dishes and dried them then retreated to his room. That night Joly dreamt of large hands in his own, a big smile, and a dark bald head leant close to his.


	5. Making Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Éponine, and maybe Joly meets someone new too. Bossuet is still a baby and 'Ferre is just awesome all of the time.

Joly woke early again. He decided to utilise his time sorting his room exactly as he wanted it. By eight o’clock it was perfect and he left his room to get breakfast. With a bowl in hand he peered around the corner of the door seeing Combeferre sat at the table with a person with long dark hair.

“Joly! I bought some fresh milk this morning if you’d like some.” Combeferre smiled up at him.

“That’s kind of you Combeferre.” Joly smiled graciously, opening his cupboard and pouring his cereal and taking out some milk from the fridge.

“Who’s this ‘Ferre?” The person turned around and faced Joly, he was struck by how beautiful they were.

“Joly, he’s next door to me and we spent some time together yesterday.” He gestured for Joly to take a seat at the table. Joly inspected the table briefly, seeing it was still clean, then he sat down opposite the two. “Joly, this is Éponine, she’s a friend.” Éponine held out her hand across the table with a grin.

“Hello there.” She eyed him up and down; Joly blushed, but took her hand in a brief handshake.

“So, what have you got planned for today?” Combeferre started.

“I’ve got an introductory lecture at 10 so I’m going to that. Hopefully I’ll get a more detailed reading list then I’ll go and buy them in town.” Joly replied conversationally. “You?”

“I think I’ve got the same one as you. Then Éponine is taking me out for lunch, she owes me.” He grinned over at her.

“Don’t forget that we need to go to The Laurels! Just to tell them that I’ve arrived and everything.”

“What’s The Laurels?” Joly asked.

“I go for some treatment.” She didn’t elaborate further and Joly decided to not enquire further.

“So, you got a text from your ‘friend’ yet?” Combeferre teased lightly.

“I got one at three in the morning, it was just a smiley face. Besides, he doesn’t strike me as a guy who’d get up earlier than eleven.” Joly laughed, he didn’t feel anxious about not receiving a text yet. Bossuet liked him, he knew it. He’d wait until lunch to worry, if he hadn’t texted by then, then he could just as easily send one himself. Joly sat reasoning with himself until he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

“I’m going to get going now. Want to walk with me?”

“Okay.” Joly got up and washed his bowl out.

“It was lovely to meet you Joly.” Éponine smiled at Joly who returned the gesture, then she disappeared around the corner.

\---

The lecture went well and Joly found it all quite exciting, his professor didn’t have an annoying or boring voice, he hoped it would be a theme for all of his professors. After it was finished he went to the front to ask for a more detailed reading list. The professor happily rattled off a list of book names and authors and off Joly went to the nearest Waterstones.

At around lunchtime, Joly, laden down with bags of books, stepped into a small café that claimed to serve vegetarian food. He searched for the health and safety rating, seeing that it had scored a 5 and happily took a seat. He looked over at the counter and was met by the most beautiful sight. A petite brunette with freckles dotted over her nose and cheeks laughed at something a customer said. She turned to the coffee machine behind her, reaching up onto her tiptoes to grab one of the mugs that were just in her reach. Joly hadn’t realised he was staring until someone cleared their throat very loudly. He was drawn out of his reverie and the beautiful brunette met his eyes.

“You okay there, kid?” Her smile was wide and warm. Joly stumbled up from his seat and made his way to the counter.

“Hello, uhm. May I please have a Valerian tea and a bulgur wheat salad, please.” Joly fumbled with his wallet.

“Sure thing, sweetie.” Joly caught her eye accidentally and blushed. The girl simply chuckled.

“That’ll be £7.75 please.” Joly handed the money over.

“You been stocking up for your first week?” The barista said conversationally. She nodded over to his bags.

“Pardon? Oh, yes. I asked my professor for an extended reading list. I just don’t want to miss anything you know.”

“You like reading?” The girl turned to make his tea.

“It’s the only thing I do.” Joly said quietly, the girl still heard him, “Sorry, that probably sounded really pathetic-“

“No, not at all. All I do is read too, I kind of have to, there are so many religious ad philosophical texts I have to read constantly!” She gestured with a hand, nearly knocking over the stack of paper cups. “Oops! You saw nothing.” She glared playfully at Joly who barley muffled a chuckle.

“Here you go, I’ll bring your salad to the table.”

“Sorry, does the salad have celery or fish in it?”

“Nope, allergy?” Joly responded with an emphatic nod.

“Sorry, I just forget to ask sometimes, I usually make all of my own food but I was in a hurry and I’m just going to go and sit down now, thank you.” With that Joly went to take his seat, which was opposite the counter. He sat thinking for a while, it occurred to him that he still hadn’t received a text from Bossuet; he said he’d text and he still hadn’t, what did that mean? Had he changed his mind? He knew that this would happen why did he let himself hope? His phone buzzed from his pocket.

_From: Bossuet_

_Bro, for the last time I did not glue your fucking dildo to the front door._

Joly regarded the text with a confused frown, the waitress walked over with his salad in hand.

“What you frowning about, kid?” He drew his attention away from his phone and not very far up to meet her eyes.

“Weird text. I don’t know.” He shook his head and put his phone face down on the table. She placed the cutlery down in front of him, he picked the fork up and inspected it as inconspicuously as possible before he deemed it to be clean. His phone buzzed again.

_From: Bossuet_

_Oh my god I’m so sorry I meant to send that to my flatmate. Shit. Also, I’m sorry I hadn’t texted you I swear I was about to. How does Friday at 1 sound? We can meet at that café we went to again? I’m so sorry._

Joly re-read the text a couple of times before he managed to let out a laugh. It seemed just like Bossuet. This was something that would happen because Bossuet is Bossuet and sometimes things go wrong. Joly took a deep breath before he began to compose his text.

_To: Bossuet_

_It’s no problem_

Joly stopped, he had no idea what to respond, how did he text? What did he text? Had he forgotten how to text? Joly panicked slightly until he felt someone watching him. The lady from behind the counter looked worried.

“You okay?”

“I just forgot how to text.” Joly looked miserable.

“Who’s the lucky person?”

“This guy, he wants to meet on Friday and I really want to but I don’t know what to say I just sound stupid every time I write.” Joly barely resisted banging his head on the table.

“Just say that.” She smiled at him.

“That I don’t know what to say but yes. A million times yes?” She gave him a nod. Joly looked back down at his phone and erased his text.

_To: Bossuet_

_It’s okay. That sounds great. Sorry, I don’t know what else to say I just sound silly when I try to write anything._

Joly sent the text before he could delete it. After a couple of seconds his phone buzzed again.

_From: Bossuet_

_You don’t sound silly, you sound cute._

_From: Bossuet_

_Also, sorry for the weird text, it really was for my roommate and I actually did glue his dildo to the door._

Joly felt a blush come up his cheeks, he re-read the word ‘cute’ over and over. He looked over to the girl and gave her a big grin, which she returned happily.

\---

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! I just sent that text to Joly. Oh fuck.” Bossuet shouted down the phone.

“What?”

“R, I said I didn’t stick your dildo to the door. To Joly. To lovely, sweet, Joly.” Bossuet let out a deep sigh as he leant against a door in the street. He heard Grantaire laugh down the phone at him,

“That’s _gold,_ wow.”

“I also forgot to text him this morning so now he’ll probably think I hate him and that I’m not interested but I really am, R. I’m so interested.”

“You’re so interested in that cute arse you mean.” He could see the teasing grin on Grantaire’s face.

“Fuck off. I’m interested in everything about him.”

“Arse included?”

“Most definitely.”

“Now, text him about how stupid you are and invite him for coffee on Friday.”

“R. I love you, man.” Bossuet relaxed into the door further, it suddenly flew open and he fell into the doorway.

“Sorry!” He held his hands out to placate whomever he nearly knocked over.

“Oh for god’s sake, Bossuet. This is just your luck.” Grantaire laughed, then he put the phone down. Bossuet moved to sit on one of the chairs outside a nearby café.

_To: Joly_

_Oh my god I’m so sorry I meant to send that to my flatmate. Shit. Also, I’m sorry I hadn’t texted you I swear I was about to. How does Friday at 1 sound? We can meet at that café we went to again? I’m so sorry._

He sat with the phone clenched in hand hoping desperately for a reply. His phone rang a minute later.

_From: Joly_

_It’s okay. That sounds great. Sorry, I don’t know what else to say I just sound silly when I try to write anything._

Bossuet smiled to himself. Joly was so cute, he used ‘ _silly_ ’ and it made Bossuet’s chest warm. He typed out a quick response, hoping it wasn’t too forward.

_To: Joly_

_You don’t sound silly, you sound cute._

Almost as an afterthought, just to reassure the poor guy he texted:

_To: Joly_

_Also, sorry for the weird text, it really was for my roommate and I actually did glue his dildo to the door._

Bossuet sat grinning to himself, when he didn’t receive a response for a few minutes he assumed that Joly was busy. He stood and started walking down the street when he bumped into Éponine and the guy he met yesterday, Comb-something.

“Hey, Bossuet! How’re you?” Éponine went to pull him in for a hug but stopped short when she noticed something on his jacket.

“Uhm, B, you’ve got something on your sleeve.” Bossuet turned his head to see, and once he did he let out a deep sigh.

“I thought I’d have a nice day today but no. This would be paint from a door that I leaned on after sending a text to Joly about dildos only to have the person on the other side of the door open it leaving me to fall down in the street.” He really tried o not let his bad luck get to him but he’d only just bought this jacket and he really liked it, goodness knows Musichetta had liked it.

“Aw, baby.” Éponine rubbed the opposite shoulder.

“If it’s PVC get some Jiff and warm water on it, scrub with a toothbrush.” Comb-something told him in a sympathetic manner.

“Cheers man. I’m sorry, I’ve forgotten your name, all I can remember is Comb.”

“Combeferre.” He told him with a smile. “Don’t worry about it.”

Bossuet gave him a grateful smile before he remembered that he had a lecture today because today was Tuesday not Wednesday how did he manage to fuck days up?

“Guys, I’m so sorry but I have a lecture that started fifteen minutes ago. I’ll see you later Ep! Thanks for the thing Combeferre!” He ran off calling behind him as he did so.

“They’re gonna be so perfect together.” Éponine smiled after him, Combeferre nodded in agreement.

Bossuet made it to his hall about twenty minutes into the lecture, when he stepped in his professor merely regarded him with a raised eyebrow. He took a seat and tried to pay attention to what she was saying. But he couldn’t stop thinking about Friday at one o’clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on tumblaaa frespana-writes.tumblr.com


	6. Oh No, Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date creeps closer and Joly is panicking. Bossuet is missing home, and Grantaire is getting friendly with the neighbour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there is an allusion to rape; Combeferre mentions that not all people have had the choice of protected sex. If this is triggering to you, I promise that this is the extent to which rape is discussed. You should always know that if I need to tag something because it is triggering to you or others I would only be happy to do so :3

Wednesday was near enough a repeat of Tuesday for Joly, intro lecture, extra reading, tour of some building or other, shopping for the extra reading, then some lunch at the vegetarian café. Shy smiles were exchanged between the waitress and Joly when he stepped through the door.

“What can I get you?” 

“The same as yesterday? Valerian tea and bulgur wheat salad.” Joly went red in the face, “I know, boring right but it was really good.”

“Of course it’s not boring, you know what you like so have at it! I’ll bring your tea over, go sit down.” 

“Are you sure?” 

The waitress looked pointedly at his bags, “Sweetie, it’s my job.”

With that, Joly took off to the seat he had sat in the day before. He quickly checked over the table and chair, took out his plastic cutlery, and picked out a book.

“Making Plant Medicine? Sounds like something a friend of mine does in his spare time.” Joly looked up to see the waitress with a tray in hand and an eyebrow raised. She set the tray down and started to remove the contents.

“Uh, no. It’s for my class, well it’s actually for me but I think it might help for my class. I would’ve bought it anyway for my-“

“Hey, don’t worry a book’s a book. I don’t actually think you are planning on growing weed.” She smirked at Joly, who let out a sigh that was part relieved, part embarrassed.

“Sorry, I’m not good, with. People. Or talking. To people.” He stammered out, _God why was this so bloody difficult he was just trying to make friendly conversation with a very beautiful girl but oh shit he had a date in two days and is this considered cheating? He didn’t want to cheat on Bossuet, wonderful kind Bossuet, but this girl is looking at him waiting for him to say something and he can’t think of anything it’s too difficult, he can’t think of anything to say at all! Now he can feel his face illuminating; God he must look like such a tit. _Eventually the girl stops waiting for him to continue and places her hand over his.__

“Hey there sweetie, calm down. It’s okay.” She crouches down to make eye contact with him. The warm weight of her hand startling Joly out of his own mind, his crazed eyes turning on her and finally relaxing.

“I just get overwhelmed sometimes. My brain works too fast for me to think and then this happens.” The waitress nodded along in understanding. “I can’t think or do anything else because I’m just thinking so much about something, it can last for days.” Her thumb gently swiped across the back of Joly’s hand. “Sorry, you’re probably busy I shouldn’t waste your time with my problems.”

“No, in case you didn’t notice, we’re the only one’s in here although in about ten minutes little old Mrs. Parker will hobble in, take the seat by the window, order a cheese toastie, a sparkling water, and an Eccles cake. She’ll sit in the window and thank me profusely for waiting on her and try to set me up with another one of her grandchildren.” Joly chuckled. “You okay buddy?" Joly blushed.

"Yes, thank you."

"I'll go finish your salad now."

"Thank you, and sorry for talking at you."

"It's no problem, sometimes you need to talk it out." She left with a smile. She came back over a minute later, and sure enough in walked a little old woman who shuffled through the door and up to the counter. Joly smiled down at his salad, it was nice to know some things were constant. As he went to the counter to pay, he caught a glimpse of the waitress' name tag, the plain white tag reading _'Musichetta' _.__

\---

Bossuet came to the apartment floor by stairs, he didn't use the lift anymore, and came to a stop at the front door, which was open. So was the door directly opposite. He stood in between the doors, confused.

"Yo, anyone home?" He shouted in the general direction of their flat. He heard a loud hammering noise come from the opposite flat. He looked in the doorway and called out, "Hello?" He heard muffled speech and footsteps making their way to the door.

"Hey." Grantaire smiled at him from his place in the doorway.

"Hey, what are you doing in not our apartment?"

"Oh. Yeah. I'm helping Enjolras move in." Bossuet stared at him.

"Enjolras?"

"Yeah, the guy who just moved in." Bossuet kept staring as though he'd grown a second head.

_"Hey, R, who is it?" _A voice carried out through the apartment.__

"My flatmate, Bossuet. Is it okay if he comes in? I'll finish off that shelf for you." R Grinned back into the apartment.

"Woah, what's going on?" 

"What's going on?"

"Exactly, what's going on?" They stare at each other.

"Just helping a neighbour out."

"This the same guy who you want to whisper dirty philosophy to you?" Grantaire blanched.

"Whaaat?"

_"R? Bring the guy in, maybe he can help with the wardrobe?"_

"I don't think that's a good idea! He'd end up burning your flat down." Bossuet punched his arm.

"Bro, seriously. What's going on?" Why the hell was R in some random guy's house building shelving units when he wouldn't even empty the dishwasher at home when it was his turn?

"I've made a new friend." Grantaire told him, face straight. Bossuet couldn't find any emotion.

"R, you remember what happened the last time you said that?" Bossuet tried not to frown.

"B, please. He's just a new friend." Bossuet regarded R with a curious glare. 

"If you say so. Is 'Chetta in?"

"No, she's at work."

"Okay, well I'll be next door. I've got no more classes so I'm gonna watch TV maybe make some lunch. You could bring E-whatever 'round?" Grantaire chuckled,

"Enjolras." He spoke the name carefully and softly. Bossuet knew then that R was fucked.

"Be careful mate." Bossuet tapped on the doorjamb, "Meet you sometime Enjolras!"

"Sure thing random stranger!"

Bossuet smiled at Grantaire, "I think I like him."

Bossuet crossed back over to his flat placed his satchel outside his room, he got out his phone and checked the screen. No missed calls. No messages. No Emails. He checked Facebook, one notification from his aunt back in Algeria, an invitation to her Eid al-Adha celebrations in a couple of week's time. She always invited him even though he had to repeatedly let her down, _I have school amma _. He hardly even observed the holidays anymore, being so far away from his family for the past few years he just forgot. A heavy weight rested in his stomach, he missed his family so much, missed his sister's laughing, his mother's hugs, his father's voice, his brother's singing. He missed the food. Why didn't he visit in the summer? He had so much time off and he did nothing, absolutely nothing. He worked and finished his third year and now here he was, missing the fucking couscous of all things.__

Bossuet got up from where he had collapsed on the sofa; he made his way into the kitchen to check through the cupboards. When he checked the fridge he actually flinched at the pork chops on the bottom shelf.

He got out the bag of fresh pasta Grantaire insisted they have, and started the kettle up. He sat on the sofa, with a bowl of pasta and The Jeremy Kyle show. He got his phone out again and went to his and Joly's conversation. Friday. He couldn't wait to see him again; Bossuet was so excited to get to know him. Since the first time he'd seen the smaller, younger man, all Bossuet had wanted to do is hug the ever living shit out of him. Joly just looked so small and nervous all of the time, his hair all fluffy nearly falling into his eyes, his height meaning he looked up at Bossuet with long eyelashes, a sweet freckly nose, lips permanently worry-bitten. Bossuet noticed in reflection that Joly had such pale skin in contrast to his own dark skin. Joly was so delicate and small, he couldn't help but picture how they'd manage to kiss, Joly only came to his shoulder, he'd have to be so careful. What if he crushed him? How would he crush him, in what situation? Bossuet's mind turned to dirtier thoughts and he had to excuse himself from the couple arguing on the TV to spend some quality alone time in his room. 

\---

Thursday came and went quickly, Joly being busy with two intros and a tour of the labs. He didn't have enough time to get lunch out so he took lunch with him. He barely had a minute to think all day so when he returned to the dorm at six o'clock, he went straight to his room to sit on his bed silently. Someone knocked on his door after about ten minutes,

"Who is it?"

"Combeferre."

Joly sat where he was for a few seconds more before standing up to get the door.

"Come on in." He didn't look up at Combeferre when he walked into the room, Combeferre stepped up to his desk and gestured to it, Joly nodded, and Combeferre took the seat.

"You okay Joly?" The man in question fiddled with his hands.

"Yeah. Just a little bit, I don't know. Overwhelmed?"

"Would you like to discuss it? I could make some tea and try to help you through your thoughts?" Joly looked up at the bearded man gratefully.

"I'd appreciate that very much, thank you Combeferre. I have Valerian tea and a kettle, if you'd like some?"

"Valerian tea?"

"Helps with the anxiety, just a little." Combeferre set about making the tea under Joly's instructions; he eventually had to take over because it was his ritual to complete. They sat down and drank in silence before Combeferre began his questioning.

"So, is there anything in particular that has set you off?"

"No, just that I've been busy today. I needed a few minutes to myself, I'd barely had any time to think or just breathe. You know, when sometimes you just need the time to sit and be. Just be?" Combeferre smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I get you. What about Bossuet?"

"Oh, did I not tell you? We're meeting for a drink tomorrow at one." Combeferre grinned outright.

"That's so good! Do you think it's good? You like him, right?" Joly blushed, then nodded minutely.

"I do, like. I- I find him to be- to be attractive, and, and kind. Yes." He stammered out flushing redder by each word.

"I'm very happy for you, then. I am of the impression that Bossuet feels the same about you. In fact, I bumped into him yesterday; he had paint all over his jacket and mentioned something about 'dildos'? Then he ran off because he had a lecture. He is rather lovely." Combeferre grinned wolfishly, well, as wolfishly as Combeferre can grin.

Joly choked. "Yes, the uhm, dild- he sent me the wrong message. Actually, he was rather sweet about it." Joly smiled down at his fidgeting hands.

"He seemed to know Éponine too, we could get some of his friends and our friends to meet up at the café? If you want to meet him with more people?"

"You're so kind Combeferre. I think I'll be okay though, maybe you could walk me there? Would that be okay? I just think I need a little bit of moral support, I- I have never been on a date before." His blush was near constant now.

"Sure thing, one o'clock?"

"Yes. Thank you 'Ferre." Combeferre regarded him with a smile at the nickname. Joly returned the smile with one of his own, one of excitement and nervousness. One day to go.

\---

Joly kept himself up for half of the night envisioning what he really didn't want to, and thinking about things he didn't want to. The taunts from his childhood rushing back. He thought he'd left all of this behind for god's sake, when he left that small town and his parents behind. How had they followed him here?

He tried to think of Bossuet's smile, his warm hands, bright eyes, his height - God he was so tall - and how he might hug him and- all of the happy fantasy went away at the thought of kissing because that led to sex and God, Bossuet was another man and he'd probably had unprotected sex with other men and what if he had an STI then he'd give it to Joly when they inevitably did the thing.

Joly couldn't breathe, all he could think about was infection, _infection _. He'd be infected for life and then he'd die alone because infection would ruin your life, that's what they'd told him. He'd be alone and hated for the rest of his life.__

Joly jumped out of bed, put on his slippers - he didn't want to go out in bare feet there'd be things all over the floor. He made his way into the corridor and over to Combeferre's room. He hesitated before folding his sleeve over his hand, and knocked twice. He heard some shuffling from behind the door after a minute. The door opened and Combeferre flinched from the lights.

"Hey, Joly. What's up?" He asked, eyes scrunched up.

"I, uhm. I'm panicking a little. Sorry for waking you up, but I just need to talk. Please." Joly's eyes began to water as he tried to hold back his frustrated tears. Combeferre's expression changed instantly to one of concern and he opened the door further.

"Of course, come right in." Combeferre ushered him in and showed him his desk chair. "What's happened?"

"I'm so sorry, 'Ferre. I just can't stop thinking and I needed to get out otherwise I would've started something stupid."

"What were you thinking about?" Combeferre kneeled in front of him, he placed a hand on his knee but retracted it when Joly's leg twitched.

"Just thinking about Friday, and Bossuet. But, what if he wants to have se- and STI's and then everyone will hate me because I had sex with a man. Oh my god." Joly's breaths became deep and strangled. The utter and completely foreboding feeling of death taking over his whole body.

"Joly. Joly, hey mate; there's nothing wrong with having sex with another man, nothing at all. You won't contract an STI if you use protection, you know this. Come on Joly, we're studying medicine, think of the facts Joly." Combeferre grasped his knee, squeezing slightly to draw attention to himself.

"There are nearly 100,000 people who have HIV in this country, 'Ferre. One in twenty gay men have it 'Ferre. What do I do? I really like Bossuet but what if-"

"Exactly, what _if _. All you'd need to do is ask him to get tested. You don't even have to kiss him, although you know there's no way you'd transmit through that. He'll understand, Joly. Éponine told me that he's extremely caring and that he really likes you too. I know it seems juvenile but he really does like you. He'd do anything to make you comfortable with him. You know this Joly. Come on, use your logic." Combeferre pleaded with his friend, whose breaths were steadying as he thought through what he was thinking. “And anyway, no one would hate you for contracting an STI, it happens to people and it may not always have been their choice to be unprotected.”__

He could ask Bossuet to get tested. That was okay, it was going to be okay. He'd just ask Bossuet and he'd get one too and then they could be happy together! Combeferre was right too, people wouldn't hate him. His parents might, but not people who mattered to him. Combeferre noticed the change in Joly, as all of a sudden he sat up straight and smiled.

"Thank you, 'Ferre."

"Are you feeling better about this?"

"Much. I- I think I'll ask him. Not yet. I'll ask if he asks me on another date."

"Not _if _, Joly, _when _." Combeferre grinned at him.____

"Maybe." Joly felt a small spike of confidence peak inside of him, he could do this. It was just a date, then maybe a few more. If it came down to it, he'd simply ask for Bossuet to get an STI test, he'd understand. Yes, he'd definitely understand.

"Now, how did you get to thinking impure thoughts about Bossuet?" Combeferre teased. Joly stiffened slightly. "Oh God, wrong phrasing?"

"Uhm, yeah. Christ I'm just full of issues. My parents and school were not accepting of my… proclivities." 

"But you know we are, don't you? Because otherwise what I did the other week with Courf and Jehan was _seriously _against my own morals." Combeferre joked, Joly looked at him with shock.__

"Courfeyrac _and _Jehan?" Combeferre blushed.__

__"It happens sometimes." He answered with a shrug. "Not often, but it helps with stress, and it's fun."_ _

__"Wow. _How _does that even- Sorry. That was rude." Joly blushed, trying to hide his obvious interest in what he'd just learnt about his seemingly charming, shy friend._ _ __

__"No, you're quite alright to ask questions. You just go with the moment, I guess. I've never really thought too hard about it to be honest. We're usually quite tipsy, but equally safe." Joly chuckled. They continued chatting about frivolous things until they could no longer keep their eyes open. Combeferre suggested that Joly had best go to bed in order to 'get some beauty sleep' for his date tomorrow. Joly merely punched him lightly on the arm as he staggered out of the door and into his own room. He fell asleep with the image of his new friends all laughing together in his mind._ _


	7. I Melt Every Time You Look At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night (or afternoon rather).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late, I just couldn't write. I've got most of the next couple of chapters written so I'll try update more frequently. As always, all spelling mistakes are my own :3 Title from 'I Melt' by Rascal Flatts.

Joly woke up early and groggily, he felt like utter shit. He pondered over whether he should go and see Combeferre, make him a brew and apologise profusely for disturbing him at absurd hours of the morning with his 'issues'. He pondered over this for quite a while, getting lost in his mind when he was finally distracted by an inhuman sound erupting from his stomach. He got up and went through his routine and decided to make Combeferre some tea and toast. 

He bumped into Combeferre in the kitchen, who was making some toast for Joly and they chuckled over their alike minds. They sat in considerate silence, both thinking about the day ahead. When they were finished Combeferre gave Joly a pat on the back and a smile.

Joly retreated back to his room and spent the next couple of hours watching Attenborough’s Africa and reading, he had to admit though, that he spent most of the time watching the clock on the wall tick-tock to twelve o’clock when he finally got himself up, put on a clean pair of jeans, then took them off to put on a different pair… then took those off to put on a pair of khaki chinos before he grabbed a random t-shirt – a red short sleeved Henley – and his blue jacket. He looked at his pitiful collection of shoes and grabbed two pairs before making his way to Combeferre’s room. 

“Joly! Time to set off yet? You still want me to walk you there, yeah?” Combeferre smiled down at him.

“Yes. Uhm. Shoes? Could you please help? I don’t know.” Joly stopped himself abruptly. “I probably look like an idiot too, I don’t even know if these things go-“

“Joly, you look _good _. You get me? Here-“ Combeferre stopped someone who lived on their floor who was passing by, “Jo, how does Joly here look? He’s going out for a coffee date.” Combeferre smiled. Jo looked Joly up and down, Joly shifting a little uncomfortable under the analytic eyes.__

__“That shirt is _really _good, the shoes in your left hand will be perfect, and that scared puppy face needs to go. I like what you’ve done with your hair, too.” She smiled as she continued on, a wink thrown in Combeferre’s direction. Joly reached up a hand to touch his hair, he didn’t remember doing anything special with it.___ _

____“Hey, stop that. She was right, nice casual-scruffy hairdo Joly.” Combeferre gave him a cheeky grin and Joly, rather unsurprisingly, blushed._ _ _ _

____“Let’s go then!” Combeferre started to usher Joly towards the front door. “Money? Keys? Phone? Hand gel?”_ _ _ _

____“Check all.” Joly turned to him with a grim grin._ _ _ _

____“Oh don’t look like that, this date is going to be great you’ll see!” Combeferre tried to be encouraging, not wanting to be too forceful but understanding that Joly needed a bit of pushing or he’d never go._ _ _ _

____“Okay.” He took a deep breath. “Okay, let’s go.”_ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____Bossuet woke up early, like crack of dawn early and for no reason whatsoever. Well, maybe it was the butterflies that were dancing around in his stomach. Date. Today. With Joly. Beautiful, kind, smart Joly. Shit. He ran a hand over his head, the stubble around the back scratching his fingers, he shuffled around in his bed for a while longer until he could feel a headache setting in, then he got up and into the kitchen as quiet as he could and actually managing it this time. He sat on one of the kitchen stools with a glass of water and stared outside the window until Grantaire startled him._ _ _ _

____“Yo! What you doing- oh for fucks sake B.” Bossuet had dropped his glass from the surprise and Grantaire immediately moved for the dustpan and brush that was hanging conveniently on the wall_ _ _ _

____"Stay there, B. Don't want you cutting your feet up again." Grantaire laughed._ _ _ _

____"Yeah." Bossuet huffed out with a touch of self-deprecation._ _ _ _

____"Hey, hey. No sarcastic snorts from those who aren't me! What's up, chick?"_ _ _ _

____"Nothing. Just nervous I guess."_ _ _ _

____What? For the date? Bro, he is totally into you what are you even thinking?"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, I know. I don't know. I mean, look at me. Sitting here because I dropped a glass and I can't move or else I'll hurt myself, and I understand that we don't need a repeat of last time and I quite like having feeling in my left foot again. I dunno. What if I accidentally kill him?"_ _ _ _

____Grantaire let out a burst of laughter then held out a hand placatingly when he saw Bossuet’s face collapse. "Mate, you are not going to kill him." Grantaire looked over at the other man and saw that he was still frowning. "Bossuet don't be stupid, you've known this guy less than a week and you're already looking happier and I reckon you’d do just about anything for the little puppy, so don't think that by caring for him that much you'd ever put him in harm's way."_ _ _ _

____"Hm." Grantaire waited for an elaboration but nothing else came from the thinking man._ _ _ _

____"Hm? _Hm? _Bossuet come on."___ _ _ _

______"I'm nervous R." Grantaire made his way over to Bossuet, placing the dustpan filled with broken glass on the counter furthest away from his friend As he arrived at his side he placed an arm over his shoulder, pulling him into a side hug. When Bossuet didn't react Bossuet hopped up into his lap and wrapped his arms around Bossuet's neck. This forced a laugh out of Bossuet._ _ _ _ _ _

______"There we go, let's get some of this jolly Bossuet back. You've got nothing to worry about B, now go get ready for your ten o'clock seminar." Bossuet nearly flipped Grantaire over in his rush to get to the bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Christ al-fucking-mighty." Grantaire muttered under his breath as he watched the tall man walk away._ _ _ _ _ _

______\---_ _ _ _ _ _

______Joly and Combeferre walked into town in comfortable silence, once or twice starting up short conversation in order to teach each other a little about themselves. Combeferre learnt that Joly loved monster films; “They’re usually so ridiculously impossible I can’t find them scary.” and that when he was seven he contracted measles and was left with some scarring on his back. Joly learnt that Combeferre could play the banjo and that he had a guilty pleasure for romantic comedies; “I can usually manage to get Courf to go with me but Jehan takes a bit of bribing, he says that the romance is too false. He loves love but only when it’s pure.” Combeferre smiled wistfully._ _ _ _ _ _

______They eventually arrived at the agreed café, Combeferre checked his watch to see that it was only half past twelve._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We’re a bit early, want to sit here or have a look in one of the shops next door?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wait here? Could you stay with me for just a few minutes maybe?” They took a table in the corner, Combeferre got up to get a coffee for himself and a cake. Joly refused his offer of something to eat._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Now, what are you going to talk about with him?” Joly blanched as Combeferre sat opposite him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uhm, stuff?” Combeferre chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s simple Joly, talk about what you’re studying, what you like to do in your spare time, your friends, something cool you once did, you know. Just some questions to get to know each other, like we did on our way here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh you did that on purpose didn’t you?” Joly grinned._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course I did, I couldn’t leave my friend, who’s new to the dating world, hanging!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re great ‘Ferre. Courf and Jehan are lucky to have known you for this long.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Combeferre smiled albeit quite ruefully, “Yeah, I know. It’s hard sometimes, though. They’re just intrinsically drawn to each other.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The three-way thing doesn’t work out all the time?” Joly blushed at his inquisitiveness._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Heh, not always. Jehan was made for love, as was Courf. They share it deeply and I just don’t feel it like they do.” Combeferre picked at a serviette, shredding it into a small pile in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh ‘Ferre.” Joly reached out to take Combeferre’s hand. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Combeferre once again checked his watch._ _ _ _ _ _

______“He should be here soon.” Combeferre smiled and at that moment Joly’s phone buzzed. He fumbled with it in his eagerness to check who it was. “Is it him?” Combeferre raised an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, he says he’s on his way.” Joly huffed out in relief._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I best be off them.” Combeferre stood up and gave Joly an encouraging grin, “You’ll be fine.” And with that he left._ _ _ _ _ _

______\---_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. R!?” Bossuet rushed through the door nearly knocking it down in his haste to get in; instead his jacket got caught on the door handle, “Argh! Fuck! Grantaire!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What?” Grantaire came out of his room to see Bossuet struggling with his coat. “Oh, stay still B, I’ll help you escape the door handles monstrous clutches!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck off! I’m gonna be late and you need to buzz my head oh my god I look awful.” Bossuet dragged a hand down his face when he saw his reflection in the mirror. He’d always been rather embarrassed by his early balding, not just because he was going bald but because when he allowed it to grow out he looked like a monk._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay, I’ll get the razor; you go shower!” Bossuet jumped into the shower, knocking his head on the showerhead. He quickly scrubbed himself down, carefully avoiding getting his head wet. When he jumped out, there was no towel on the rack, so he ran through the house naked and wet._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Woah! I see penis!” Grantaire screeched as Bossuet ran into him, they knocked against each other and both held out hands to steady one another. Grantaire swiped a towel off the radiator and handed it over to Bossuet._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, it’s not like you haven’t seen this before.” Bossuet said sulkily as Grantaire grasped his hand over his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“In actual fact I didn’t see it, I just had it in my mouth.” Bossuet raised an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Just buzz my hair.” He dragged out a stool from the corner of his room and plonked himself down. Grantaire plugged the electric razor in and started. Bossuet tried to stop his legs from bouncing, running his hands feverishly along his thigh._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You really that nervous, bro?” Grantaire chuckled. He’d never really seen Bossuet this nervous, granted he didn’t really date much and other than him and Musichetta he didn’t even know if he’d slept with anyone else. Bossuet didn’t get nervous flirting, that much he knew if the frequent influx of phone numbers he was handed in bars and pubs when they were out said anything about it. Bossuet was a chatty, smiley, flirtatious person, and the nerves were making not that._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes. Quite a bit, yes.” Bossuet veered off to the left in his stool, his foot having lost grip on the rest. Grantaire grabbed him, quickly switching off the razor and thanking a god he didn’t believe in._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Right, I’m done now get up, get dressed, get ready, then get the hell out.” Grantaire gave Bossuet an encouraging whack on the back and Bossuet got up to grab clothes from his cupboard. He grabbed his favourite pair of jeans and went to pull them on until he realised that they had a huge stain on the crotch area so instead grabbed his second favourite pair of black jeans. They were his second favourite because they were really tight and made Grantaire blush. He picked out a red short-sleeved henley and his denim jacket, quickly rushing to shove his feet in the first pair of shoes he could find. He patted down his pockets to check he’d got his phone and wallet, accidentally sprayed some aftershave in him mouth, and ran out the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good luck!” Grantaire called sarcastically._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck off!” Bossuet called back._ _ _ _ _ _

______\---_ _ _ _ _ _

______Joly watched the door obsessively from the moment he’d received the text, his mind buzzing with questions _When’s he going to be here? What’ll he be wearing? Should he order a drink for him? Who’s paying? Will they go somewhere else after this? _He barely even noticed when Bossuet fell through the door, straightening himself up as though no one had seen. When they finally saw each other Joly stood to greet him, Bossuet stopped short of him and stared at his shirt.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Just my luck.” He chuckled, Joly looked as though he didn’t quite understand until Bossuet pointed from Joly’s t-shirt to the one clinging to Bossuet’s chest, when he realised he started to laugh, and Bossuet joined him and they had a good laugh for a few minutes until it died down. The nervousness felt by the both of them quelled and they relaxed as they both dropped into their seats._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nice shirt.” Bossuet chuckled, Joly blushed before responding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not as nice as it looks on you.” Bossuet pinkened at the compliment and they watched each other for a moment before Bossuet moved to stand up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What would you like?” He offered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“If they’ve got Valerian tea that’d be great, if not I’ll take Camomile.” Joly smiled, stealing a cheeky glance at Bossuet’s behind – those black jeans were _really _tight. Bossuet took his place in the relatively short queue and hazarded a look back at Joly, his mouth automatically widening into a smile, immediately reciprocated by the anxious medical student. He stood smiling at Joly until he heard a rather loud cough from behind him and he noticed that he was next in line. He ordered drinks and got back to the table.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No Valerian, I’m afraid. Got the Camomile instead.” He smiled as he handed over the cup and teapot. He leaned forward in his chair and was met with the distinct sound of an uneven leg hitting the floor leaving him tilting slightly to the right. “Just my luck,” he huffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Cheers.” Joly smiled, “Grab another chair if you want, I know uneven chairs drive me mad.” He poured some tea out as Bossuet swapped him chair with the next table over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So, uhm, how’ve you been?” Bossuet started._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Honestly? It’s been pretty good so far, just been to a load of intros whilst everyone else has been partying it out.” Joly smiled, “You?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Alright, it’s a bit full on but with less hours in class you know? I need to get another placement sorted; my last one fell through because of, well… You know. Me.” Joly gave him a sardonic grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So, what did you do over the summer?” Bossuet moved on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Not much, really. I read. It was too hot and sunny for me to go out all the time, I burn really easily and I run hot naturally so I didn’t want to risk heat-stroke. But, obviously, I couldn’t stay inside all the time because that only leads to a vitamin-D deficiency even tough I made sure to eat salmon and eggs more often. Sorry, sorry. You?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s fine. I actually totally wasted my summer, the year leading up to it I was in Switzerland though. My course is Law with European Study so my third year is spent abroad.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh my, Switzerland! I went once when I was younger; my father had business over there so he took my mother and I along with him. Mainly so he wouldn’t have to go on a proper family holiday with us, but it was a lovely country nonetheless. So, do you speak French or German or something?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, I actually already know French and Arabic so I decided to pick up a little bit of German, I kind of wish I’d taken up Italian because it’s more similar to French, but I got by okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Wow, I can only speak English with GCSE level French and German with A-Level Latin on top.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ah, yes. Latin, I am familiar with it; _a fortori, actus reus, ad hoc, ad idem _. I much prefer my minute knowledge of Spanish swear words.” They both chuckled. “Must’ve ben a posh school to learn Latin at.” He hedged.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It was indeed.” Joly stayed quite for a few moments. “If you wouldn’t mine, I’d prefer not to talk about my school days. They were some of the most unbearable years of my life, even though I’m quite glad they got me here.” He offered a weak smile up at Bossuet who had a frown etched into his forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Of course Joly. Now, have you seen Pacific Rim yet?” Bossuet knew how to switch topics well, having had to do it for himself most times. Joly gave him a grateful smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Actually, I haven’t.” He cringed as Bossuet’s face feigned deep shock, “When it came out I was studying, it comes out soon on DVD though doesn’t it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Joly, my dear. I am downloading it as soon as I get home and you are watching it with me.” Joly chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So, does that mean we’re, uhm. You know.” He avoided making eye contact. “Er, going out?” He coughed. He didn’t hear Bossuet’s reply though his own mutterings of “Who the fuck says ‘going out’ any more? God, you’re such a weirdo.” So when Bossuet finally verbalised his “Yes.” Joly looked up and they both just stared at each other. Again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I mean, only if you want to.” To which Joly nodded, nearly detaching his head from his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Very much so.” Bossuet smiled at that, he loved the way Joly spoke, he sounded like a character from an old book._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________After talking about some of their favourite monster films, Joly asked about how Bossuet’s head was doing and soon their date came to an end, they made plans to meet on Tuesday to watch the film. Both men were grinning from ear to ear as they made their way outside, when they came to a street where they would part ways, Bossuet took Joly’s hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“May I?” Joly nodded and held his hand firmly, “And, may I, uhm, kiss your cheek.” Joly’s cheeks flamed but he nodded nonetheless, squeaking slightly in agreement. Bossuet leant down and brushed one slightly stubbled cheek against the smooth one of the shorter man and plated a short kiss there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’ll see you Tuesday.” Joly barely eeked out a ‘see you’ before Bossuet had disappeared around the corner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	8. Date No. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joly and Bossuet feel mushy about their date, then they have another one. Joly is guilty. I love Pacific Rim.

Monday came quickly to Joly, he woke up bright and early to get to his first lecture at 9. The first term was all about conception and he tried not to worry about how many bullets he’d dodged whilst in the womb. He’d had a good weekend, lunch at the café again trading smiles with ‘Musichetta’. He hadn’t dared ask how to pronounce her name, he could barely get his words out when ordering because he was a bumbling mess. He still felt slightly guilty about his attraction towards her when he was planning a second date with Bossuet, they’d decided he would meet Bossuet outside the library, Bossuet said he practically lived there now when he wasn’t at home. Joly stood outside the huge building, at the main exit as they’d agreed, he saw Bossuet come bounding out, he was ten minutes late.

“Oh, I’m so sorry again! My library card wouldn’t swipe and the woman behind the counter is like, a Luddite or something so she didn’t know what was wrong with the computer and yeah. Sorry.” Bossuet gave him an apologetic grin.

“No problem,” Joly smiled back, they were standing closer, face-to-face. Bossuet leaned down a little as Joly raised himself to his tiptoes, Bossuet planting a kiss on the shorter man’s cheek. “Let’s go or you’ll freeze to death.” Joly reached out a hand towards Bossuet, who took it in his own. They walked the way to Bossuet’s covering the silence with idle chatter. When they got there, Joly commenting twice on how much it smelt like gas and were they sure there wasn’t a gas leak and only once on the mould at the top of the stairs, they heard loud music playing from the apartment. Bossuet looked at Joly and shrugged, opening the door to be met with Grantaire lying on the floor.

“Yo, R what’s up?” Joly stayed behind Bossuet, regarding the dark haired man lying on the floor with a bottle of cheap whiskey clutched to his chest. “Is he okay?” He whispered to Bossuet.

“I’m not sure.” He whispered back, “Hey, R.” He said louder.

“What?” R sounded pathetic; he made an effort to look up at the voice calling him to see the fuzzy image of Bossuet with a small man behind him.

“What’s wrong buddy?”

“Oh shit, that’s Joly. It’s your date night, shit sorry, I’ll fuck off.” R slurred and turned to try and get up, failing a couple of times and dropping the bottle when it appeared to only hinder him. “Oops, thank fuck the lids on eh.” He chuckled sardonically, “I’m going now don’t mind me.” He made his way to the door but was stopped by Bossuet.

“Mate, tell me what’s wrong.”

“But date night!” R countered.

“I don’t mind, you seem upset.” Joly squeaked from his position behind Bossuet whilst the taller man dragged R towards to couch and sat him down. They sat in silence, Joly still hovering by the door, when R spoke up.

“He met Feuilly.” Grantaire huffed out. Bossuet stared at him for a good moment.

“Aaand?” He pushed.

“And Feuilly is fucking perfect because he’s everything he believes in.” R started to curl up.

“R, come on. I fucking told you. But, no way would Feuilly do that to you okay?” Bossuet looked over to Joly and gave him another apologetic smile. Joly cautiously made his way over and sat on the other side of R.

“Hey, I’m Joly. Would you like some water?” R laughed, it sounded wet and Joly noticed he was crying. 

“Please.” The stranger tried to give him a watery smiled before his face crumpled. Bossuet brought a hand up to rub his back as Joly got up to find the kitchen.

“Fucking fuck, B. Why do I do this?” Bossuet tried to shush him, “I get my hopes up too high, what the fuck was I thinking? First, Flo now this. I just can’t, B.” Joly heard, he rooted around for a clean looking glass, found a mug instead, and filled it with tap water. He took it out to R, holding it out carefully and not letting go until he was sure the distraught man had hold of it.

“How about you drink that, then we all snuggle up on the sofa and watch Pacific Rim? Yeah? You can even have my armchair if you want it?” Bossuet nudged the scruffy man, who looked up at him and gave him a small grin. 

“Giving up the sacred armchair in favour of snuggling up with this cutie? Must be something special.” R teased, both men blushed on either side of him and R got up to move over to the armchair.

“I’ll go get a blanket.” Bossuet got up and went into his room.

“Sorry, about all this. I’m Grantaire by the way.” R waved over at the timid man-boy on his couch.

“It’s okay, just- uhm.” Joly looked down at the half empty bottle on the floor.

“Yeah, I didn’t even hit the good stuff just went straight to lying on the floor. I don’t usually do this, I just had a particularly trying day.” Joly felt the need to spout off the facts and figures of alcoholism and binge drinking, but the tired look of Grantaire’s face told him that he should leave it. The man looked sick of it all.

“I’m sorry, about whatever that has happened.” Joly replied sincerely.

“You’re sweet, ‘Chett will like you.” Bossuet came back in and draped a huge soft looking blanket over the drunken man. He then ducked down to grab the DVD and put it in the player.

“You want a drink?” He asked Joly quietly, noticing R had started to doze off.

“Just some water please.”

“We’ve got a couple bottles of beer if you want one?” Joly’s reply was to look over at R. “Water it is.” Bossuet chuckled.

They settled down a decent distance from each other, the beginning of the story enticing Joly and when the Kaiju appeared on the screen Joly took in a deep breath marvelling at the creatures. Bossuet looked over at him, watched as Joly’s eyes widened and his mouth turn into a huge grin.

“Kaiju are really fucking cool, eh?” Bossuet prompted, Joly could only nod in return. 

As the film continued, they slid closer to each other, Bossuet pulling the fake yawn-stretch move and accidentally hitting Joly across the face. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” The heard a snort from across the room as R stood up and walked to his bedroom, both men on the couch blushing. Bossuet just draped his arm behind Joly, Joly snuggling up into his shoulder. As the film came to an end Bossuet noticed that it wasn’t that late.

“Want to make some food?” He asked the pumped up med student beside him. 

“Yeah sure, what have you get?” They both got up to investigate the cupboards, Bossuet sheepishly only coming up with a couple of packets of super noodles. Joly regarded them cautiously, he’d never actually had noodles from a packet before, it just wasn’t something they had at home. He decided that he might as well give it a try. They prepared the noodles, Bossuet narrowly avoiding scalding himself with the kettle water, and sat back down on the sofa. They’d found unopened packets of chopsticks that they always got when they ordered Chinese to the house, Joly was quite happy about this even if the chicken flavoured noodles weren’t quite as authentic. 

“So, Grantaire, is it? What’s happened?” Joly asked.

“Oh, he’s been getting friendly with the new neighbour who’s apparently a bit of an activist. The complete opposite of R to be honest but he’s always been one for the unattainable. I told his last time to be careful, but he’s blinded by these people he believes in. It’s going to be hard, but he’ll be okay in a couple of weeks. I just feel so horrible for him because he’s great; he’s a really great guy. He just has some deep issues with himself that he can’t get passed.”

“And the alcohol?” Joly nearly whispered.

“Yeah, I know. I just- I don’t know how to help so I try in other ways. If I can distract him from that, then maybe he’ll stop. Sorry, this is too deep for a second date, I’m sorry. How’d you like the film?” Joly acknowledged the subject change and went with it.

“Really awesome, the Kaiju are beautiful, I’d love to study their biology. But the Jaeger, too. I mean, woah. So cool. But Stacker, man I love him.” Joly rambled on, noting his favourite scenes whilst Bossuet watched the younger man get enthusiastic, it was a whole other experience. His face lit up, eyes brightening, he looked so relaxed. When Joly came to the end of his ramblings Bossuet leaned in a bit, “May I?” He asked hesitantly.

“Uhm.” Joly nodded, leaning forwards, their lips touching lightly in a soft kiss. Blood thrumming through their veins at the innocent kiss. Bossuet leant back slightly, then leaned in to kiss Joly again, the younger man pushing into it, their hearts beating hard. Joly leant back this time, the kiss breaking with a quiet smack, he removed his hands from where they had moved to Bossuet’s thigh and the taller man removing his hand from his cheek. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to push it.” Bossuet apologised.

“No, no. It’s just.” Joly knew he’d have to ask, “You- you’ve had a, a past with. Others. And I was wondering if- “ Joly paused hoping Bossuet would catch his drift, but Bossuet just sat looking slightly confused so Joly gathered his courage and blurted it out, “I was wondering if you’ve ever been tested because I’d really like to be with you in those ways but I’m really paranoid about stuff that I’ll tell you about another time when I’m not ruining this awesome date because you’ve been so sweet.” Joly closed his eyes so he couldn’t see Bossuet’s reaction. A few moments passed.

“Oh, I get you. Yes, I’ve been tested but not for about six months. I haven’t really been with that many other people, and I haven’t been with anyone other than you and one other person in that time. But, if it makes you feel better then I’ll go to the clinic tomorrow.” Joly peeked from behind his hands, which had also risen to hide his face.

“You- thank you.” Joly managed.

“Hey, it’s absolutely no problem. It’s actually a very sensible idea; everyone should get tested once a year. I’m not the luckiest guy in the world so I always make sure. I don’t mind, Joly.” Joly almost whimpered, Bossuet was the sweetest person he’d ever met. “So, does this mean we’re…?”

“Yes.” Joly removed his hands and placed one of them on Bossuet’s lap. “If you want to,” To which Bossuet replied with an enthusiastic nod. “This is surreal, what are the chances I’d meet you on the first day of uni, the first day of the rest of my life.” Bossuet grinned down at him.

“I don’t know but I’m feeling pretty lucky.” Bossuet replied, dipping down to kiss the younger man again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help me at frespana-writes.tumblr.com


	9. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joly and Bossuet reflect, we get a bit more Musichetta then we time travel.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: I know I've already tagged this fic for Anxiety Disorder but in this chapter Joly has some obsessive thoughts that make him quite anxious. If anyone wants me to send them an edited version, I'd be more than happy to :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I'm sorry this is so late but I just couldn't finish this damn chapter, then it was my papa's birthday, then it was mine, then I had a bloody exam, so time just got away with me. Anyways, accept this chapter with my sincerest apologies and I hope to have another chapter up by the end of the week :)

Musichetta got in late that evening; she’d locked up at the café and stopped by a take away to get some dinner for Bossuet and R. When she stepped through the door she was greeted by the sight of Bossuet asleep on the couch, the TV still on and playing a re-run of Come Dine With Me. She set the bag of food on the coffee table, toed off her shoes, and grabbed some cutlery from the drawer noticing the empty bowls in the sink. She sat down next to Bossuet with a drawn out sigh of relief – she was finally home – and stretched her legs out in front of herself. Bossuet grumbled beside her from the movements.

“Hey there B, I got some Indian. Is R here?” Bossuet grunted in response, so she poked him hard in his ribs. Bossuet sat up and blinked, patting around him as though something were missing. “You looking for something, B?”

“Uh, oh yeah, I forgot.” Musichetta smiled bemusedly at the tall man. “I thought, Joly… Yeah.”

“Oh! Yes of course, date night. How’d it go?” Bossuet sighed happily as he thought back to the events of the evening.

“It was nice, well, it started off terribly. We got in and found R passed out on the floor,” Musichetta’s eyes widened at this, she rose a little but Bossuet stopped her from going to check on him with a hand on her arm, “He’s okay, I think. He was saying something about Enjolras meeting Feuilly and that he’ll never have a chance, that he ‘just can’t’. We got him off the floor and Joly got him some water – he’s so sweet ‘Chett he didn’t even say anything bad about it he just looked concerned.”

“He sounds very sweet, we’ll have to organise a get together.” She slumped down to rest her head on his shoulder. “Tell me about the rest of the date?” She prompted.

“Well, R was sat over in the armchair, he fell asleep like, right away so we put the film on, I accidentally whacked him in the face, then we made super noodles!” Bossuet spoke quickly.

“You what?” Musichetta drew back to look at Bossuet incredulously. He winced in return.

“I tried to do that cheesy yawn and stretch move on him, but I ended up smacking him one in the face.” He blushed, ashamed at admitting he’d hurt the younger man. “He was okay though, he knows how I am and I’m really trying my best around him!” Musichetta placed a hand on his thigh, giving it a squeeze when Bossuet’s voice rose.

“I know, cari, you’re so gentle with the things you care about. You just have shitty look and even worse control of your limbs.” She winked devilishly at him, Bossuet blushed at the connotation.

“We kissed, again. On the lips.” Bossuet blushed harder, Musichetta grinned clapping her hands in glee.

“Tell me tell me!” Bossuet lowered his gaze.

“He looks all sweet and he kisses the same, but then – I have no idea what happened – he just started snogging the hell out of me! I could tell that he didn’t want to take it too far so we stopped for a bit. He, he uhm. He asked whether I’d been tested, like, for in case at some point in the future…” He trailed off.

“I’ll come with! We’ll get tested together, even though I haven’t really been with anyone except you and –“ She cut herself off. Bossuet turned to her quickly.

“Aaaand?” He cajoled. “Oh come on ‘Chett tell meee! Who’ve you been doin’ behind my back you dirty dog you!” He poked her in the ribs, Musichetta giggled whilst shuffling away trying to stop the onslaught of the tickle monster that was Bossuet.

“Stop it you oaf! Okay, okay, I’ll tell you!” Bossuet withdrew his hands and looked at her expectantly. “It was just this guy in my class, we’re not doing it anymore because he wanted to like, get together, but I just didn’t think I could. You know? It’s only ever felt right with you.” The mood changed quickly to sombre. “Shit, B, I’m sorry. It’s fine, I’ll find someone, and you know how happy I am for you. Any chance this boy of yours is into threesomes?” She joked, Bossuet smiled back and leant down to kiss her forehead.

\---

As soon as Joly got back to his room he collapsed on his bed, a wide grin in place that didn’t disappear until the morning. When he woke though, something didn’t feel right, there was a heaviness inside of him like his bones were lead. He sighed and turned to his side, facing out into the room and lying there for a few moments before he dragged himself out of bed to start his routine. 

He was showered and ready to go in fifteen minutes, unfortunately if he showed up to his first lecture he’d be three hours early. Joly sat at his desk and looked over the room he was sat in. His fingers danced along the edge of the desk, his leg picking up and jumping quickly, jiggling him in his place. After a while the shelves began to blur in his vision, the books shelves alphabetically now made no sense, _they had to be in size order and there’s a mark on the window that needs cleaning is there mould on the ceiling there must be there’s a patch of damp right above where he slept right over his head where he laid at night for hours and hours he began to cough as though he could feel the effects taking over him, his eyes now stinging and nose itchy oh Christ is it black mould? ___

__A knock at the door snapped his attention away from the corner, he got up as quickly as he could, coughing still, and answered the door to a concerned Combeferre._ _

__“Christ, Joly are you okay? I could hear you all the way from my room.” He placed a hand on Joly’s back as he entered the room. Joly wheezed, Combeferre looked over the pale boy, his hair slightly damp, his hands covering his mouth as his body was wracked with harsh coughs, eyes swelling with tears. His face tense and eyes slightly manic, Combeferre quickly led Joly to his bed, sitting him down and resting an arm along his shoulder._ _

__“Hey, what’s up? Come on, breathe carefully, take some deep breaths for me.” The bearded man rubbed the younger man’s back gently, “What’s up with you, eh?” Joly’s coughing slowed as he breathed, his legs picked up on the jiggling again and his hands went to tap a rhythm along his thighs. After a few deep straggling breaths he managed to get out a few words._ _

__“Mould, in the corner. Having a reaction.” Combeferre looked around into the corners of the room, he couldn’t see anything, just plain white walls._ _

__“Hey Joly, I don’t see any mould.”_ _

__“Yeah, there is above my bed in the corner there’s black mould. Black mould can signify the presence of Mycotoxin which can lead to death, ‘Ferre. Death. This place is trying to kill me.” Combeferre kept up his ministrations as Joly went on._ _

__“Joly look at the corner.” Joly shook his head. “I promise, J, there’s nothing there.”_ _

__Joly sat up a little straighter, his thoughts repeating the same thing _I didn’t check _. He turned his head to look up at the corner and lo and behold there was nothing there. Just a blank wall. He huffed out a harsh laugh, his jumping legs calming. He turned to Combeferre, giving him a helplessly embarrassed look.___ _

____“I’m so sorry. I just- I kept thinking about there being something wrong so I imagined mould. This always happens but not like this, I just woke up feeling weird and look where it’s ended up!” Combeferre gave him a once over, checking he was breathing properly, not injured in any way, before he returned his smile._ _ _ _

____“It’s fine, I’m guessing it’s obsessive thoughts?” He received a nod in answer. “Ugh I used to get those about words.” At Joly’s confused look he chuckled then explained, “Like, if someone would say a certain word then I just wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it, like I’d have to go through all the agreements and tenses then spell them. It was fucking annoying.” Joly chuckled and Combeferre settled slightly more when he noticed the smaller man had relaxed somewhat._ _ _ _

____“So. How’d last night go?” Combeferre started after a minute of silence. From the beam that appeared on Joly’s face though, Combeferre felt secure with the topic._ _ _ _

____“It was really nice, it started a little weird though. His roommate was kind of passed out on the floor and really drunk-“_ _ _ _

____“Grantaire?” Combeferre interrupted._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, he was upset about something, some guy he likes likes someone else. I don’t know, he was quite nice when he sobered up though.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I’ve only met him a handful of times but he seems like a nice guy.”_ _ _ _

____“He really was, he was just so upset.” Joly sat for a moment in quite contemplation._ _ _ _

____“And after that?” He watched as Joly blushed._ _ _ _

____“We, uh, watched the film. Then we made something to eat, I was introduced to the fine dining experience of a student.” He grinned, “Super noodles à la chicken.” They both chuckled at this. “Yeah, then we- Then he asked if he could kiss me. We got to talk about the, testing thing. He was really nice about it, though. Said he would go tomorrow.” Combeferre smiled at him._ _ _ _

____“You’ve found a really good one there, mate.” He gave him a pat on the back as they laughed._ _ _ _

____“Yes, I’m really quite excited to see where this will go.” Came Joly’s reply._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____A few weeks, dates, and therapy sessions later it was the two month ‘anniversary’ of Joly and Bossuet’s first meeting. Classes had passed normally for Joly; he was quite enjoying learning about the early stages of life, constantly relaying things he’d learnt to Bossuet or Combeferre. Bossuet had gone to the clinic, accompanied by both Grantaire and Musichetta, all three receiving the all clear a month later. There had been a celebratory snog-session in Joly’s room afterwards which had unfortunately been cut short by Bossuet remembering, again, that he actually had somewhere to be._ _ _ _

____They’d had thirteen dates, most of them just meeting in a café – they’d taken to asking Grantaire where to go as he seemed to know all the best places. This time, Bossuet wanted him to finally meet Musichetta, his best friend, and Joly was bricking it._ _ _ _

____“She’s going to _love _you Joly, she’s been constantly asking me when she gets to meet you, she even wouldn’t talk to R for a day because he’d met you first.” Bossuet chuckled, swinging their entwined hands between them as they made their way into the city.___ _ _ _

______“I know, I know. I’m just nervous, okay? I think it’s valid to be nervous when meeting your boyfriend’s best friend who they’ve known for over ten years.” Joly chattered._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are- Are you sure it’s not because I used to be with her? Because you know that won’t get in the way, I know we’ve already talked about this but you were surprisingly chill about it.” Bossuet worried._ _ _ _ _ _

______“B, I swear that I don’t mind. I’d be more confused if you two hadn’t had that sort of relationship, to be quite honest. You’re so easy to get on with, so kind, and handsome to boot,” He winked up at the bald man, “I wouldn’t be able to resist you for ten years.” He finished with a blush. With the weeks that passed Joly had grown in confidence when talking to Bossuet, opening up and letting things fly out of his mouth before mulling over them. It made Bossuet’s heart swell, that they were so comfortable together, that Joly kept telling him things. Also, the occasional compliment gave him a real boost in confidence and Joly had proved himself to be quite the flirt when the mood struck him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good, because we used to kiss a lot and have lots of sex together. And she’d always tell me that I’m the best kisser ever.” He side-eyed Joly with a smirk on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You incorrigibly bastard. Fine, you’re the best kisser ever even though you’re the only person I’ve ever kissed.” He laughed, shoving Bossuet slightly. They turned a corner, and as Bossuet started to slow down Joly recognised the street they were walking down._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, where are we going? Like, what’s the place called?” Bossuet stopped outside the café._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s this one.” He smiled at Joly as he stepped through the door, trailing the younger man behind him and into the café where Musichetta stood behind the counter. Joly stopped mid step, Musichetta dropping a mug when she saw them enter._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey ‘Chett I brought-“ He stopped as he noticed both Joly and Musichetta had frozen, before Joly slipped out of his grip and out of the door. The café was silent as Bossuet stood dumbfounded in the middle of it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh, well. That went well.” Grantaire said from the corner of the room, setting down a menu that had been covering his face._ _ _ _ _ _


	10. What Happens Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're all a bit confused but then they try to work it out ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a bit with this and I'm not entirely happy but here it is!

Bossuet stared between where Joly had been standing and where Musichetta was still frozen, then, giving Musichetta an apologetic smile, he followed where Joly had gone. Grantaire managed to break her out of her trance when he stepped in front of her, snapping his fingers in front of her eyes.

“What the fuck was up with that, then?” He asked her as she blinked slowly.

“R, that’s the fucking guy I’ve been flirting with three times a week and he’s dating my best friend.” Her face blanched.

“Oh shit, cute texting salad guy?” Musichetta nodded slowly in response before she closed her eyes and slumped against the counter, resting her head on the surface. 

“Shiiiiiiiiiiit.”

“Shut the fuck up, R, you’re not being helpful.” She snarked.

“Never said I was here to be helpful.” He retorted, sticking his tongue out at her even though she couldn’t see it.

“Right then, I best be off. Places to be and all that.” Grantaire pushed off the counter when the short girl said nothing.

“The fuck you even doing here anyway?” She asked, dragging herself upright.

“Keeping busy.” He looked down at his hands, picking at a nail.

“Just call him, R. Go see him.” He hung his head as he shook it, smiling sardonically.

"I’m gonna go get pissed, see youse later.” He kissed Musichetta on the cheek before dragging himself out into the street.

Musichetta sighed before cringing again. She hoped she hadn’t fucked this up for them, she really did. But seeing him in the café a few times a week for merely an hour or so made her feel warm, his small face and smile brightened up her day and the short conversations they'd had made her want to know more. The Spaniard righted herself, pushed her shoulders back, and got back to work vowing to call Bossuet on her break in an hour.

\---

Joly could hear the distinctive pounding of Bossuet’s footsteps behind him as he walked quickly down the street. It was her. He was absolutely mortified, the one and only thing he hadn’t anticipated was this. What on earth was he supposed to do now? He’d have to tell Bossuet all about his crush on her and perhaps he’d think they were cheating on him and the whole thing would end and he’d have driven apart the two best friends he’d ever known of. He wanted to curl up in a ball.

“Joly!” A shout from Bossuet behind him, he wondered if he should just let him catch up, get it over and done with then and there. He stopped where he stood and turned to face the man who’d gained on him.

“Can we please talk about this later?” Joly pleaded. Bossuet breathing heavily as he looked down at the smaller man. 

“But what-“

“Just, let me think about it then I’ll call you. In about an hour or so, okay? I just need-“ He broke off looking at the ground, in his peripheral vision he saw Bossuet nodding. “Thank you.” With that he carried on to his room, not looking back. If he did he’d have seen Bossuet standing there in the middle of the street staring hopelessly at his boyfriend’s back wondering what the fuck had just happened.

\---

Joly got back to his dorm in record time, instantly heading for Combeferre’s door. He rapped on the door quickly and loudly until it opened mid-knock.

“What’s up, Joly?” It was a Sunday so Combeferre had still been in bed – even though it was one o’clock and that was not a healthy amount of time to stay in bed as Joly liked to tell him. Wearing his boxers and a jumper, hair all over the place and glasses gripping his nose as he looked down at the other man.

“Uh, emergency.” Combeferre said no more, stepping aside to let Joly in and grabbing the kettle to put some tea on.

Once they had both settled, a mug of tea in hand, Combeferre looked expectantly at the fidgeting man.

“Musichetta. Bossuet’s best friend, she’s the girl from the café.” Combeferre’s eyebrows nearly took off. He’d heard of the woman in the café that Joly had spoken of a couple of times, of the guilt he had for admitting he quite fancied her.

“Ooh.” Combeferre said slowly, his face twisted into a grimace. “What happened then?”

“We got there, I saw her and she me, then we all kind of just stopped. Then I ran away.” Combeferre brought up a hand to lay it over his back, patting lightly in awkward reassurance.

“What did Bossuet say?” He pushed.

“He came after me, the poor soul nearly rammed over the whole street, and I told him I needed to think?” He questioned as he thought back through what he’d said. “Then I said I’d call him in about an hour.” He looked at his pocket-watch, it had barely been fifteen minutes.

“What are you gonna say?” 

“I-I think I’m just going to tell him the truth. I’m absolutely mortified, I really am.” He blushed as he spoke his next words, “But it’s not my fault that I fancy the pants off of both of them, it’s just that I’m going out with one.” 

Combeferre chuckled; Joly buried his face in his hands the embarrassment burning inside of him. He couldn’t not think about how absolutely gorgeous they both were and what they must have been like together, and what they’d been like together. He stopped thinking when he felt a deep heat rise within him and pulled away from Combeferre with a squeak. 

“Right, let’s make something to eat, I’m bloody starving and I haven’t had breakfast yet.” Joly raised his eyebrows, and they got up to prepare some lunch.

\---

“What the- what just- what?” Bossuet stuttered as he stood in place as he watched Joly walk away from him. He turned around to go back to the café, see if Musichetta had any idea what was going on, only bumping into a handful of people, tripping off the curb three times, and getting his jacket caught on a doorknob – again – he made it to the café otherwise unharmed. He froze outside the door, not going in. He contemplated just bursting in and demanding answers, but he knew full well that Musichetta wouldn’t take kindly to that, instead he headed in the way of Feuilly and Bahorel’s, hoping the two men would be in for some well needed self-medication.

They lived in a flat in the very centre of the city, as Bahorel no longer attended the university and Feuilly finishing up his Electronic Engineering course so he was starting on his final project and didn’t spend as much time at the uni as he used to. Bossuet wondered if Grantaire would be hiding there too, although he wasn’t sure where Feuilly and R were standing after the whole Enjolras do. He’d have to talk to R about that again, Feuilly really wouldn’t go near any guy other than Bahorel and even that was long over. He rounded the corner and found himself near the apartment building that was just between a Tesco Express and a trinket shop. He rang the buzzer, waiting for the replying snick that indicated the door was open, entered and made his way to the second floor where the apartment door was already open.

“Hey.” He called into the living room, it was as pristinely clean as ever as Bahorel worked in the evenings he liked to spend his days in a clear space. He and Feuilly often had disagreements about this, Feuilly liked to just let things fall where they fell, but in the end he always gave up and kept the place tidy. 

“Hey, who is it?” Bossuet stepped forwards only to forget half of his body was there, therefore walking straight into the doorjamb.

“Ah shit!” Bossuet complained.

“Oh, Bossuet, to what do we owe the pleasure.” Feuilly’s voice called from the bathroom.

“I need some good company.” He made his way to the bathroom, standing in the doorway and rubbing his arm as he watched Feuilly shaving over the sink.

“Aw, what’s up baby?” Bahorel came out of his room, which was right next to the bathroom, and stood beside Bossuet. “You’ve missed a spot just-“ Bahorel reached out to point before his hand was swatted away by Feuilly.

“Don’t fucking do that.” He stared pointedly at Bahorel in the mirror, the wall of muscle merely waved a hand in acceptance. “What’s up B?” Bossuet whined.

“I don’t know, I was just about to introduce Joly and ‘Chett when he ran away. Like, we got in the door, they both looked at each other, then he ran away. I went after him but he said he needed to think and that he’d call me in an hour.” His face had twisted into a confused puppy face.

“Well, that sounds weird.” Feuilly provided helpfully.

“Yeah, thanks Feuilly for clearing that up for me. You see, I wasn’t quite sure whether it was weird or not, you know?”

“Oi, don’t you get sarcastic with me you little shit.” Feuilly pointed the razor in his direction. “Now, what are you going to do, and hurry up because I’ve got a fucking date tonight but I have a short shift at the bar before I do.”

“You’re so selfless, Fu.” Bahorel deadpanned. “I’ll go get you a beer.”

“Cheers, mate.” Bossuet sighed and retreated back into the living room, collapsing on the couch. When Bahorel returned with the bottle, he drained it in ten seconds flat.

“Well, I guess someone’s thirsty. I'll go get the rum.”

\---

“Right, I’m going to go back to the café. See if he’s there.” Joly ended the call once again as Bossuet let his phone ring through to voicemail. “He’s probably just lost it, again.” He tried hopefully.

“Want me to come with?” Combeferre asked, they were in the kitchen/dining area eating a nutritious bowl of pasta and carrots – it was the only vegetable in the fridge – when Joly realised it had been over an hour.

“Nah, you said you were meeting Jehan and Courfeyrac. I might come and meet you later on so I can fill you in.” Joly offered.

“Okay, just. Tell the truth, you know, it’ll help in the long run.” Joly nodded in agreement, getting up and heading out to the café. His mind felt surprisingly clear, he wasn’t consumed with negative thoughts, he didn’t feel like he was drowning, he felt quite light. He made his way to the café quickly, nearly running right into the door. When he stepped inside he couldn’t help but notice that there was a distinct lack of tall lanky bald black man in the room, instead finding Musichetta behind the counter. 

The two stood in an awkward silence, Musichetta moving towards the door, closing it, and turning the sign to ‘closed’. She gestured to a table and sat down, Joly followed her lead.

“So, that was awkward.” Musichetta tried.

“I- I’m so sorry.”

“For what?”

“For just, I don’t want to have ruined you guys. You’ve known each other for years and I’ve only been with Bossuet for a few months, but now there’s you and I don’t-“

“What do you mean ‘now there’s you’?” Joly took in a deep breath, planning on letting it all out to get this whole thing over and done with.

“I’m quite sure that it’s no secret that I have somewhat of a crush on you.” He blushed, lowering his gaze even further to look at his fidgeting hands. Musichetta was staring at him in slight awe, a little concerned for her best friend, but interested in the small pale boy who’d brightened up her working day every week.

“So, you like Bossuet, but you also kinda like me?” She asked tentatively.

“I really like the both of you.” Joly groaned. “And I hardly even know you, but when I first came in here I just felt at home. The same thing happened with Bossuet but now I don’t know what to do. I feel so awful for creating this whole mess.”

“Oh, angelito, you haven’t done anything wrong. Why don’t we get Bossuet down here, see if we can sort this out.” Musichetta reached out to place her hands over his, his face and neck turning a deep red when her warm hands encased his. She studied the younger man carefully, freckles blooming over his nose, his soft brown hair in his eyes, eyelashes fanned against his pale skin. He was like every definition of every white boy ever, yet he was just so beautiful.

“I already tried, I called him at least five times but he wouldn’t pick up. I thought he’d probably lost it. Again.” They both chuckled a little at that, then Musichetta took one hand away to retrieve her phone from her jean pocket, unlocking it and typing Bossuet’s number (of course she knew his number by heart) before hitting call. Nobody picked up the first two times, so she tried Feuilly instead.

“He’s probably gone round to some of our other friends’ flat.” Feuilly picked up on the fifth ring.

“Gah, what do you want, ‘Chett? I’m at work.”

“Oh, sorry. I don’t suppose you’ve seen Bossuet today, have you?”

“Yeah, he’s round ours, I left him with Bahorel. Good luck.” Then he put the phone down.

“Prissy little shit.” She muttered, then tried Bahorel’s number. He picked up the second time she called him, she could hear music blaring down the phone, she checked the time before speaking. “Are you having a party? It’s bloody two o’clock Bahorel, come on!” 

“Hey, hey, hey! This was not my idea, blame Bossuet for being such a moody shit.” She could hear an indignant cry from the background.

“Could you please put him on?”

“My pleasure.” Bahorel handed the phone to Bossuet, who barely managed to not drop it.

“Helloooooooo?” Musichetta sighed.

“Hey, B. It’s me. Fancy coming down the café? Joly’s here, we want to talk to you.” She heard Bossuet let out a long and drawn out groan. “Bossuet, get your arse down here this instant, and get Bahorel to help you.”

“Yes master.” He practically sneered down the phone, then he hung up.

“So, he’s coming down, then we can talk.”

“Is he okay? Did he sound okay?” Joly fretted.

“He’s pissed drunk, but we can sober him up pretty well.” Joly nodded, Musichetta placed her hands back over his and they waited for the catalyst to arrive.

Joly observed the young woman sitting beside him under his eyelashes. Catching short glances of her beautiful curls falling over her shoulders, light-dark skin, vitiligo in small patches down her left harm all the way down to her small hands. Bitten nails at the tips of her fingers, perfectly shaped eyebrows, a whole roundness to her that felt comfortable. Joly blushed as he admired her secretly. They were brought out of their admirations by a banging at the door, Bahorel stood holding Bossuet up, who was currently pressing his face into the glass and blowing against it. Musichetta signalled that it was open and Bahorel dragged Bossuet inside. Musichetta got up to get a glass of water, and Bahorel placed the tilting man on a chair at the occupied table.

“Heyyy Joly.” He smirked lewdly and widely, Joly blushed but replied,

“Hi, I’m sorry about earlier, but I did try to call you not long ago.”

“Aw, I’m so sorry baby.” Joly flushed even brighter at the endearment. “I was just confused, ya know? What was wrong and stuff. I don’t know, Joly, you tell me, hey?” Joly took a second to decipher the ramblings, Musichetta returning with the glass and Bahorel leaving with a helpful ‘good luck’. 

“I think you should drink this, B. It’ll make it easier to explain when you can understand us.” She pushed the glass towards him and he swiped his hand forwards, Joly picked up the glass before he could knock it off the table.

“Oh, cheers.” Bossuet smiled and took the glass from Joly using both hands, drinking greedily, spilling some down his chin and onto his shirt in his haste. Musichetta took the empty glass from him and went to refill it, setting it down once more on the table. All three interchanged looks for a few minutes, not knowing when or where to start.

“Okay-“

“So-“

“Well-“

They all stopped, waiting for one of them to continue, the silence carried for a few seconds before they all started again.

“Well I just wanted to-“

“I’m so sorry that I’ve-“

“I don’t know what’s-“

Again, they all paused. Musichetta raised her hand slowly and the boys nodded, Bossuet with drunken seriousness and Joly with polite curtness.

“I think we should go around and say what we need to say, Bossuet goes first because he is the most confused. Okay?” The two men nodded, again.

“I’m confused, what’s going on?” He slurred, Musichetta raised her hand again, the boys nodded.

“Joly has been coming to the café since his first day here, I have a crush on him.” Joly turned to look at her, mouth open in slight astonishment.

“You do?” Bossuet saw his boyfriend’s eyes sparkle at this revelation.

“And he has a crush on me too. But, he also really likes you. Understand?”

“This is the opposite of a problem.” Bossuet raised his hands in the air. Musichetta and Joly regarded him with frowns. “You two are my favourites, your twos favourites are me and the other, I’m stuck on what I’m saying here. I love you guys!” He teetered to the right, arms still raised in the air, both Joly and Musichetta rushing to catch him from falling off the chair and concussing himself on the tiles. 

“What do you mean?” Joly asked carefully.

“We all rule, so we should rule together. But, like, only if you want to.” The other two looked at each other over the near prostrate man in their arms.

Joly’s heart was pounding in his chest, not only from the strain his 6’2” boyfriend was putting on his arms, but at the look in Musichetta’s eyes which was warm and inviting, it looked interested and excited. She raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed.

“We’ll talk about this later, okay?” He said, partly to Bossuet and partly to Musichetta. They righted the giant between them, them helped him to stand. Once he was up he shrugged them off and draped his arms around their shoulders, bringing them in close and squishing them somewhat.

“Let’s go home and cuddle.”

As they staggered back to Bossuet and Musichetta’s, the shorter two stealing glances at each other and blushing, Bossuet kept his arms around their shoulders slightly caressing their cheeks with his thumbs.


	11. Now A Tale Comes True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date is proposed and we kinda learn more about Enjolras, R and Eponine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know the drill by now, not beta'ed so all mistakes are mine, anything you want tagging I'll be right on it, have a nice day ;)

Joly jerked awake, his rest interrupted by an elbow digging into his temple. Confused, he looked to the left of him, seeing Bossuet above him he relaxed, until he felt a breath ghosting over his shoulder when he turned to look to the right, were he found Musichetta resting on his arm. As he looked at her sleep pouting face he was reminded of the afternoon’s events.

They’d got back to the apartment around five o’clock and Bossuet had instantly passed out draped over the top of the two. Musichetta had turned on the TV and they watched it until they felt the exhaustion of the day sink in. Now it was nearing ten o’clock and Joly needed to get home and go to bed, only, he couldn’t really move – what with being trapped under a massive Algerian and squished by a petite Spaniard. 

They snuffled on either side of him and Musichetta let out an almighty snore, Joly thought that he might need to check her throat and uvula at a later date just in case she was suffering from obstructive sleep apnoea. He finally managed to untangle himself from the still dead asleep duo and they fell together, adapting to their position change. He stood and watched them for a few seconds whilst deliberating whether or not he should wake them up because sleeping on the couch would only give them strain in their necks and backs. He was interrupted from these thoughts when there was a loud knock at the door, startling the two asleep.

Musichetta immediately jumped up to answer the door whilst Joly stood there fiddling with his jacket zip, on the other side was Eponine holding onto a folder, a hopeful look in her eyes.

“Yo is R in?” She asked, bouncing on her toes a little and closing the door behind her. In the apartment Bossuet rubbed his hands over his face and got up to join the others at the front of the room.

“No, we haven’t seen him since this afternoon, why?” Bossuet responded.

“I was gonna see if he could get me in touch with that boyfriend or whatever of his.”

“The guy who lives across from us? Why?” Musichetta piped in, she’d edged closer to Joly.

“Yeah, I spoke to that Enjolras guy that R’s been raving on about, he’s going to help me change my name and sex on my birth certificate! I’ll officially be Eponine everywhere.”

There was another knock at the door, everyone turned to face it, Bossuet stepped forwards and opened it to reveal a worried looking Enjolras.

“Hey there Enjolras, what’s up?” The Scottsman looked into the flat, as if searching for something.

“Uh, is R here?” Bossuet looked at him confusedly.

“Not at the moment, no. What’s up?” The blonde shifted under Bossuet’s concerned gaze.

“Well, I haven’t seen him in quite a while and I wondered if he was okay. But, if not-“

“A while?”

“Yeah, like at least two weeks. Is he okay? Have.” He looked away, then looked back up at Bossuet, “have I done or said something to upset him, I know I can be quite headstrong and offensive without realising. I just.” He shrugged. 

“I’m not really sure to be quite honest.” Musichetta said carefully, “He was in the café earlier today, then he left when- I told him to call you, he’s been really whiney lately, but he just went out probably to the pub.”

“Which pub is that?”

“Most probably Montparnasse’s.” Bossuet replied, cringing, Eponine shifted uncomfortably and Musichetta gave her an apologetic squeeze of her hand. “If you want, I’ll go see if he’s there.”

“No, no. Just tell me where it is and I’ll go on my own. It’s my fault he’s gone off and I need- I want to talk to him anyway.” Enjolras insisted, Bossuet stepped closer to him, almost whispering in his ear,

“You won’t want to go on your won, it’s not a nice place for a guy like you.” 

“Excuse me?” Enjolras boomed, “A guy like me? The fuck you take me for?” Bossuet held up his hands in surrender.

“Sorry, sorry, alls I’m saying is that you look a bit too clean, no matter where you grew up. They’ll try and swindle you.”

“I’m not a fucking idiot, I’ll just pop in, grab R, then-“

“I’ll go with you.” Eponine interrupted.

“No you will not.” Musichetta stepped forward also; they’d pushed Joly and Enjolras to watch from the outskirts of their triangle.

“I don’t mind, really, and it gives me time to discuss my certificate with Enjolras.”

“But Ep, I can’t just let you go back in there not after last time.”

“Don’t worry you silly tits, I’ve got this big old Glaswegian to protect me, not to mention my brand new heels that you’re yet to comment on.” She raised her eyebrows at the both of them, their eyes snapping down to her very red, very pointy, very spiky heels.

“Oh they’re lovely.”

“You have to let me borrow them.”

“Love the colour.” All eyes turned to Enjolras, who merely shrugged. “I like red.”

“You promise you’ll be okay?” Musichetta raised her arms to rest them on Eponine’s shoulders.

“Gotta throw it in their faces that I’m hot now, don’t I?” She winked at them, “I also get the feeling you three wanna get back to whatever it was that you were up to before I knocked on.” Another wink, this time aimed at Joly who flushed bright red, Enjolras giving him an appreciative nod.

“Okay, sorted, let’s go get your boyfriend!” Eponine held out a hand to Enjolras who recoiled.

“What? I’m not- we’re not.” He huffed out a very false laugh.

“Yeah… right.” Bossuet opened the door and the two left.

Bossuet, Musichetta and Joly stood in the entrance of the apartment, Bossuet shuffling his feet becoming unbalanced a little then righting himself, Joly was still fiddling with his zip, and Musichetta was picking at her nails.

“So-“

“Do-“

“What-“

“You go first.” They all said simultaneously, then chuckled, before Musichetta took charge.

“Okay, do you want me to drop you home? I’ve got a car so I can just drive you to your place.” She offered.

“That’d be great, thanks.” Joly smiled at her that she couldn’t help but return, Bossuet smiled from where he was watching their interaction.

“You want to meet tomorrow? Go out, the three of us?” Bossuet proposed, his grin hopeful.

“That sounds really nice.” Joly breathed out.

“You know what, I’ll cook. We can eat here, watch a movie or something.” Musichetta moved to grab her jacket and keys, “You allergic to anything Joly, or is there anything you don’t eat?” Joly huffed out a laugh stepping forward to open the door.

“Let me tell you what I do eat.” He grinned, stepping outside, the other two following him down the stairs and into Musichetta’s Toyota Verso.

They dropped him off with a kiss to each cheek, which took a little nose bumping and awkward breath huffs, but eventually Joly got inside his dorm. He made his way to Combeferre’s room, yet again, and knocked on the door.

“Joly?”

“Everything is perfect!” Joly burst into the room, Combeferre had stepped back and allowed him in, he chuckled at his friend.

“Aw, I’m so glad for you. So what’s going on? You all dating now?”

“I guess so, I’ll ask tomorrow. I’m going over for dinner!” Face overcome with excitement, Joly held his arms out and brought Combeferre in for a giant bear hug which was reciprocated happily.

“You want to come for lunch with Jehan and Courf tomorrow?” Combeferre drew back to look the younger man in the eye.

“Yeah, I have a morning class tomorrow so I’m free from 12.” He smiled up at the bearded man.

“Great, I’ll let you get some rest then, and I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Joly nearly skipped out of the room before he checked himself, he felt so light and free. Excited more than nervous, there was just something calming about the two people he’d just been invited on a date with, and he hoped that it would continue, this feeling of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally was going to write about the struggles of Joly when he eventually wants to sleep with his partners, but his hypochondria keeps getting in the way. There will be talk of Sexually Transmitted Infections, Homophobia, HIV, and AIDS. I will tag these when I post the chapter with them in. No one in this work will contract a Sexually Transmitted Infection. If I miss any tags at all, I'm very sorry, just tell me about it and I'll add it on :3


End file.
